The Strange Case of Aang and Azula
by OftheWind
Summary: Aang's such a lovable guy isn't he? Warnings: Jealous Katara, innuendo-prone Sokka, Mai pregnancy. Some OCness is evident. Pairings are pretty much cannon. Chapter 8 up: A time of peace after the calamity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, The Last Airbender. If I did, it wouldn't be TV-Y7. xD**

Chapter 1: A Sympathetic Visit

_Oh…I've been here before! I know where I am!_

"I ask myself all the time why…why I'm here…"

_Let the spirits guide me to where I'm supposed to be._

"Spirits, tear me apart. Consume me in this hell. If I'm meant to be here, continue to mock my very existence."

_I see so much good all around me. Even in the places other people might not._

"Everything is a lie."

_I am loved. And I want it to be for who I am, not what I am. I'm confident that I am loved for who I am._

"No one loves me. Everyone's stabbed me in the back. There is no hope."

_There is always hope._

"I've done too much. It's gone…everything's gone."

_Don't ever lose hope. I won't let you lose hope._

"Then love me, hold me, guide me, protect me."

_I will. I promise._

*

Aang turned away from his comrades, drifting off to sleep.

"Aang…"

The bald youth gazed upward, looking into the gentle yet worried eyes of his past life, "You look worried Roku."

Avatar Roku heaved a mighty sigh, "I am Aang."

"What's wrong?"

"Aang, I am both proud and happy. You have restored balance to the world and fixed my mistakes."

"But why do you look so sad?"

"Aang there's something that I ask for you to do for me."

Aang looked up with a wide smile. He'd do anything for Roku. There was so much that he couldn't have done and figured out without his help. He vowed that after he died, he wanted to be just as great as a spirit guide for the next Avatar, who would be born from the water tribe. Understanding that whatever Roku wanted him to do had to do directly with him being in the physical world, he knew it had to be of the utmost importance.

It hadn't been very long since he'd saved the world. Actually it'd only been months that had passed. He still had dreams about the events. He remembered every detail. He remembered Fire Lord Ozai. His every move, facial expression, every word; every last detail. He knew that he'd never face a battle like that ever again, "Okay."

"At the cost of the world getting its balance back, there is a person who has lost their balance. They mean a lot to me. I want you to get it back. Bring them to peace once again."

Aang quirked a brow. _Someone losing balance?_ "Did someone fall?"

"Very very deep into a seemingly unbreakable abyss."

Aang closed his eyes and breathed calmly, accepting the visions given to him by his past life, "I understand."

Avatar Roku nodded, "I think they deserve another chance."

"I will do all that I can. You have my word."

Avatar Roku smiled a little, "I cannot ask the same of the other. They need their time to heal. And if time does not do it, then perhaps the helping hand of another can. But it cannot be your hand."

Aang nodded, immediately understanding. He bowed humbly, "Thank you."

"No Aang. I thank you."

And with that, he vanished.

His eyelids opened slowly and he waited for his eyes to absorb the light fully. It was another day and he was looking forward to it.

Then he remembered his dream.

"That was no dream. I was in the Spirit World."

A figured stirred next to him and he gazed over at Sokka with a smile creeping onto his face. He knew very well that if he got up before everyone else, he'd get the chance to play the first prank on the sleeping teen. He chuckled a little as he heard a rather loud snore. Flicking his wrist, he snaked it under the blankets and ran his hand down the boy's front slowly.

"Mmmm Suki…"

Aang stopped, eyes curious. So Suki played pranks on Sokka like this too? His hand stopped at his stomach, then easing its way to his hip and his smile grew even more. Oh yes, he knew very well that Sokka tried to hide the fact the he was ticklish all the time. But that couldn't get past the young Avatar's watchful eye.

Feeling a smooth gentle hand touching him, Sokka kept his eyes closed even after waking up. Ah yes, he remembered the previous night well. Looks like he'd forgotten to get back to his original sleeping place, but it wasn't like that mattered. He turned over, smiling and reaching, grabbing the hand at his hip. As it tensed, he whispered, "You don't have to be shy _now_ my little pandalily."

Aang quirked a brow. Was he dreaming or was Sokka still dreaming? Either way, he couldn't tickle his friend now that his hand was grabbed. "Eh…" Once a forehead leaned against his, he widened his eyes. Maybe it was a nightmare! He yanked his hand up and away from his friend's, getting a surprised reaction quick enough to avoid a not really wanted kiss, "SOKKA WAKE UP! IT'S ME NOT SUKI!"

Sokka's eyes darted open and he withdrew his pursed lips. He shot up, wiping his lips off, "UGH UGH UGH! TELL ME I DIDN'T!"

"Um no Sokka."

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE WHY WERE YOU TOUCHING ME!?"

"I was trying to tickle you!"

"I almost kissed you! Ugh my MIND! Wait!" He looked around the room, "Where's Suki? I was with her last night! I fell asleep next to Suuuki!"

"Oh I think she brought you back here after you guys were done talking."

"We weren't…" he noticed Aang's quirked brow, "Eh never mind." He sat back down on the bed, heaving a sigh, "Ya know, next time you try to pull a fast one on me, don't do it _that_ way okay?"

Aang chuckled, "You call her your pandalily Sokka?"

"SO NOT THE POINT!"

Aang chuckled more, springing up and wrapping his arms around his friend to give him a morning hug. Honestly, Sokka needed more hugs than anyone gave him. The feeling in his gut told him that, so he'd follow it.

Sokka quirked a brow, "Okay…I love you too. What you had a bad dream or something?"

Aang thought back to his dream, "No but…I have a surprise for you."

"Please…I don't need anymore surprises from you."

"But Sokka it's a really good surprise!" He pulled away and looked away from his friend bashfully, twiddling his digits together nervously.

Sokka definitely looked curiously at the Avatar. He didn't get why he was acting so weird with him this morning. Then a thought ran through his mind that he didn't want to swallow, "Hey Aang."

"What is it Sokka?"

"Keep in mind that I'm pretty happy with Suki."

Aang blinked in surprise, then broke out into a fit of laughter, wiping small tears from his eyes, "Sokka it's not like that at all. Anyway, I'll bet you'll hug me the minute you see the surprise!"

The Watertribe teenager rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed, "Yeah okay." Honestly it couldn't be all that _big _could it?

Aang watched as Sokka left and went to get ready for the day with a smile on his face.

_*_

Everyone gathered into the dining/kitchen area of Iroh's apartment. The war had been over, but none of them were ready to part from each other yet. For Zuko, it was a lot easier since he had a lot of duties to attend to, but for him, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki it really wasn't as easy.

Iroh was glad to have all the company over, even though he had to buy more blankets and makeshift room for everyone.

Everyone ate while talking, though Aang couldn't stop thinking about his dream.

After breakfast, he decided that he wouldn't hold back any longer on an anxious Sokka.

Toph nudged Katara, "This is gonna be rich, watch."

Katara looked over from Aang to the expectant Sokka, wondering to herself. Was he going to break the news to Sokka about them? Sokka was after all…oblivious. After the war ended, things could never be the same between her and Aang. They kissed at the Jasmine Dragon and she'd meant it, knowing that he meant it too. It'd been his wish for them to be together and she'd happily oblige. But she had to admit, his attitude towards Sokka took a sudden weird change.

She understood that he wanted to tell Sokka and for her brother to not catch a hissy fit. But did Aang have to constantly be around him? Trying so hard to make her brother content enough? She honestly didn't think Sokka's approval mattered but there was no changing Aang's mind on it apparently.

Sokka quirked a brow, "Well, what is it? What's the surprise?"

Aang smiled widely, "Look behind you Sokka."

In an instant, he felt Sokka's arms around him excitedly, "Aang!! I could kiss you!"

Aang just hugged his friend back, chuckling, "You're welcome."

"I can't believe THAT's why you left for so long! You really didn't have to. But thank you so much! I can't believe you got my boomerang and space sword back!"

Aang nodded. It took a lot of searching and he'd brought Toph with him for help. Together they found both the sword and boomerang in the wilderness, "Toph helped."

Iroh approached, looking at Sokka's sword admiringly, "Oooh what a neat sword!"

Sokka beamed, letting go of Aang to gloat, "Made it myself out of space rock!"

As they went into deep conversation about his sword, Aang turned away and walked back over to Toph and Katara, reaching and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Toph smiled, "I knew he was gonna be surprised Twinkletoes."

Katara nodded, blushing a little, "I'm glad you guys found it. Those things mean a lot to him ya know." Her eyes met Aang's, "So do you think?"

Aang shook his head with a small smile, "Not yet. We can give him time."

Toph stirred a bit, knowing full and well what they were talking about. They were together now and she had no problem with it. Actually, coming up with jokes about them was pretty fun. Saying smart remarks like "Wow I didn't think Katara was so into girls!" Or, "Bald kids", was very entertaining. Though she really couldn't believe Sokka didn't see that of all things coming.

Aang's smile dropped a little, he had news to relay to everyone, "Um you guys. I know that Toph and I just got back from searching for Sokka's things, but there's something else that I need to go do and I need to do it alone."

Katara quirked a brow, "What's that Aang?"

Aang stiffened up a bit, "Well I can't say right now, but I will when the time is right."

Toph nodded, "Just don't go off too far Twinkletoes."

Katara blinked, "Aang can we talk in private for a minute?"

He blushed as she grabbed his arm and together they walked outside.

Katara sighed, "Aang, I'm happy that you went and did that for Sokka but why do you have to leave again? You spent so much time away already."

"I'm sorry Katara. But I had a dream last night. Well, I think it was a dream, but it felt more like I was in the Spirit World. Avatar Roku has something he wants me to do."

"But…do you have to do it alone? I'd like to go with you."

He leaned in, closing his eyes as he kissed her sweetly, "I promised Roku. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

She blushed a little and kissed back, letting out a contented sigh, "Okay, but this time Momo stays here with me."

Aang nodded, chuckling, "Okay."

*

As he entered the Fire Nation on Appa, he was glad to know that he was visiting and he could just be himself without there being any problems over the matter. With the Fire Lord as one of his closest friends, life was pretty sweet. They were indeed building a better tomorrow together just like they promised each other after the war ended.

But right now, the better tomorrow seemed a little farther off than they'd imagined.

Not everyone in the Fire Nation favored Fire Lord Zuko's rule. Some people still wanted the Phoenix King. These groups of people were getting out of control rapidly. If things kept up, Zuko might have to construct a second Boiling Rock.

These people were dangerous and had to be stopped.

Then there were people in the Earth Kingdom who still held so much animosity for the Fire Nation.

The Water Tribes were too busy trying to rebuild and repopulate the South Pole to what it once was to meddle into the matters of the other countries. And the North Pole was entirely reconstructed and expanded a bit.

It seemed that not everyone could be happy, even in an era of peace. Henceforth, his and Zuko's jobs never ended.

The Earth King was still traveling the world with Basco, and the Dai Li had no leader since Long Feng was once again behind bars. So under Aang's declaration, Toph sat in the seat as ruler of Ba Sing Sei, the Earth Kingdom capital, and head of the Dai Li till the king returned. Though that still didn't stop Toph from having tea at the Jasmine Dragon with everyone or helping him find Sokka's sword and boomerang.

The people of Ba Sing Sei surely seemed happy with the decision. And that was fine by him.

His eyes settled over the royal city and he smiled as he knew that with what he was going to do, he would need Zuko's permission first.

*

"Aang, it's good to see you."

Aang bowed.

Zuko chuckled, "You don't have to be all formal with me you know."

Aang laughed, "Well your Fire Lordy-ness, how have things been going?"

The Fire Lord's smiled turned upside down, "It's been a bit chaotic Aang. These people never quit. They're crazy to think that my father led a good rule. People up and quit their jobs, there's been a couple of riots. Someone tried to assassinate me. And I think Mai is pregnant…"

Aang blinked, "Whoa."

"After manhandling the assassin by herself she asked a servant to get ice cream and pickles as a snack!"

"Yuck!" Aang winced, "That reminds me of…onion and banana juice…"

Not seeing any connection, Zuko sighed and slumped in his seat, "I need your help."

"Actually, I came here to ask you for something Sifu Hotman."

"Please don't call me that." Zuko looked curious, "What do you need anyway?"

"I need you to let me onto Munto Island."

The Fire Lord's lips became a thin line, "What would you need to go there for?"

"I had a dream…or a vision. Not sure which, but there's something that Avatar Roku really wants me to do for him."

"At the insane asylum?"

"I didn't get it before either. But he showed me something and I know what I have to do. It may be a great help for you and the Fire Nation."

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know Aang."

"Please!? I know that he's your great grandfather and I know that he cares about you. But this time it's not about you. You found your path already."

He couldn't understand Aang's actions, nor would he try to, but the argument was convincing...slightly, "Okay fine. But I'm sending someone with you."

Aang nodded, "Thank you so much. You won't regret this at all!"

*

Ming looked over to the Avatar bashfully. Was it her luck that somehow she got to meet people who were legendary? She remembered a while ago of how the great General Iroh was locked away in prison and she'd been kind enough to go out of her way and give him extra food while he was locked away.

Now here she was, traveling to Munto Island with the Avatar.

None of the others were gonna believe this.

All the coupons she got for tea via messenger hawk for The Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Sei were nice too.

"Can you tell me everything that you can about Munto Island?"

Ming gulped, looking over at the bald kid sitting next to her. They were traveling on his bison, also something she wasn't too sure about. This day was too full of surprises, "Well it's a remote island not too far from the prison I worked at in the far corner of the royal city. We should be coming up to the island really soon. It holds the largest mental asylum in the world. After the war, the asylum had to go under construction to be expanded. We actually sent a lot of people there just this past month for treatments. I've never been there, but rumor has it that it's where our former princess is."

Aang frowned a little, "You mean no one thinks of her as a princess anymore?"

Ming shook her head, "People hate her. Oh! There it is!"

Aang looked down to where Ming was pointing to see a vast white building sticking out like a sour thumb on a tropical island. Appa started heading down towards it.

"May I ask…um…your Avatar-ness, why we're coming here to Munto Island?"

He looked to Ming sympathetically, "Personal reasons."

"Do you know someone who was locked away here?"

He looked as the building was getting larger as they descended, "Yeah…I do."

After Appa landed on the outskirts of the island, Aang spun and opened his new glider, "I don't really feel like walking all the way and Appa's got a bad feeling about this island so he won't get any closer."

Ming blinked, not understanding, "So..uh what-?" She gasped as he opened the glider, grabbing her hand and drawing her close. Being so close, she blushed a little. The Avatar surely had a way of getting someone's attention directly. As he came before her, holding the handles of his glider and kneeling, she had to snap herself back into reality as he asked that she grab onto the wings of the contraption which she'd never seen before. The instant she did, she had to fight back a scream as they took flight.

Aang chuckled. It was always fun to see people's reactions to flying for the first time. Ming seemed like a really nice girl too. He wondered how she ended up a soldier…a prison guard at that. But he wouldn't ask, not while he knew the girl was trying to fight off a panic attack.

Ming's heart lept in her chest but the instant she saw the creepily while building drawing nearer, her mind got off the fact that her feet were nowhere near solid ground. She widened her eyes, "So the rumors are true…"

Aang looked ahead, "Where's the front door?"

They swooped around high, Ming looking around, "I think the front is…" she wanted to point, but she grasped onto the glider wings tightly for fear that she might fly off or fall.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

She wanted to trust the Avatar on the matter, but decided to chose logic first, "You see those really big doors up ahead?"

"Okay!" In an instant, he swooped them downwards so they would land in front of the enormous grey doors.

As they landed and Ming could feel the ground beneath her feet again, she wobbled and almost collapsed, catching a hold of herself and shaking a little, "C-can we walk back when you're done in here with your visit?"

Aang looked back, reaching and rubbing the back of his head, "Um yeah sure." He turned, then reaching to see how they were going to get in.

Before he could blink, the doors were opened and women in white greeted them.

The first smiled, "Welcome. I am Loki and this is Gina. Please come with us."

Aang and Ming looked to each other before Aang shrugged and they followed the women inside, jumping a little at the doors slamming behind them.

Aang looked around and suddenly wondered, just why he agreed to do this of all things. The place was huge but he still felt…trapped and suffocated. Glider closed, he used it as a walking stick as he looked around.

Loki and Gina led them to what looked like a reception area.

Ming tried hard not to react. The place was so clean and spotless and everything was so bland that she couldn't stand it.

After being led to a man sitting at a desk writing rapidly, he stopped and looked up to the guests, "May I help you?"

Ming bowed, "I am here with the Avatar for a visit to one of your patients. She is allowed no visitors, however, the Fire Lord himself urged that the Avatar may see her personally." She handed over a sealed scroll written by Zuko himself.

The man blinked, opening the scroll and ripping it open to read, "Well…this is authentic enough. Though I have to warn you, she's been receiving around the clock care and has gone shall we say mello. Seeing anyone familiar might set off a fit of rage. She's still dangerous even though firebending on this island is banned."

Aang nodded, "I think I can handle it."

"Mister Avatar, I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just saying that the instant she gets out of line, well…you just let us take care of that. Loki will take you to go see her now and she will explain the visiting hours to you along the way."

Ming asked curiously, "And you are?"

The man blinked, "Call me Dr. Toma."

They nodded, seeing Loki approach, they followed her as she beckoned.

Loki immediately began, "Visiting hours vary every day of the week depending on the status of the patient and what they are in here for originally. The patient that you asked to see for example has been allowed no visitors because she is at the highest degree of paranoia and an un-sane state. However, there is another patient, Jong Li, who gets visitors all the time for 12 hours a day because he has greatly recovered from heavy depression."

Ming blinked, "Well that makes sense I guess."

Loki continued, "Our facility is as organized and maintained as the Boiling Rock. I trust that the Avatar knows about the most top notch prison in the Fire Nation?"

Aang nodded, remembering everything Sokka, Suki, and Zuko told him about that place when he'd asked about their time there.

Loki nodded, her hands behind her back as she walked with ease, "The staff here try to maintain a very light and neutral atmosphere. What's very interesting and going under further study is that when the human mind is off its natural balance, it cancels out the ability to bend, there is only one exception who's proven our theories on this matter incorrect. That is the patient that you're going to see."

Aang blinked. So she could still firebend, "Um Miss Loki…"

"Firebending is not permitted on this island, not for patients or for staff members. So most of our staff members are unable to bend."

Ming nodded, "The people who work directly in the palace are not to bend within its walls unless they work in the kitchen."

Loki nodded, "Though it's been a bit hectic for us here with all of the new arrivals. We're getting more patients than we have staff by the masses. I understand that your jails are filling up and quickly at that. This is troublesome, especially when we get patients who are most definitely faking mental illness just to not go to jail. It turns out quite a number of our new patients are good at that."

Ming widened her eyes, "I'll be sure to relay that information to the Fire Lord as soon as we return."

"We already have then in separate quarters and they are going to be transferred directly to the Boiling Rock."

Aang listened intently, looking around as they walked through the narrow halls. As they walked, he felt even more suffocated and uneasy. To give himself the will to even take another step, he had to keep thinking of his promise to Avatar Roku.

As they came upon a section of the building that needed clearance from Loki herself, they noticed the walls around them seemed to get getting grayer rather than white, like every other area and object in the building. As they came up to what seemed like solitary confinement, Loki stood before a door, standing on her tip toes to peer inside a slit at the top. Standing firmly once more, she turned around and faced Aang and Ming, "She's been prepped for this visit. You may enter."

Aang looked over to Ming, seeing her shake a little. Reaching, he touched her shoulder gently, "It's okay. You don't have to go in."

"Why do you even want to see her?"

He shook his head, "It's a little complicated. But overall, it's because I want to."

Ming nodded, looking to Loki, "I'll stay out here."

Loki nodded in return, "In the meantime, come with me and I'll give you files you should bring back to the Fire Lord about our situation here."

Ming sighed, looking back to Aang for a moment before following Loki away.

Aang reached to the plastic handle on the door and let himself in.

The sight that met him made his heart drop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Because I Care

*

She didn't even look up at the door opening. It didn't matter. Any of the doctors or nurses who came in here came in at weird times in an unscheduled manner to pump her with medications of all sorts. They asked her questions. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. There was no time anymore. There was nothing.

"Azula…"

That voice, it sounded familiar for some reason. But that was impossible, no one came to visit her. No one. Not her brother, not her uncle, no one. None one cared about her. Everyone left and everything was gone. No one would be coming to visit her.

The figure at the door closed it behind them and when they walked over to a fair distance and sat down, she closed her eyes. This was not happening. This was another hallucination. She should just go back to sleep.

Aang had never seen anything so terribly frightening in his life. The room itself, he couldn't describe it to be…anything. It reminded him of a vast nothingness. And knowing the sheer fact that she was never let out of this room, which was the only reason he was allowed in here, was enough to make him want to cry. He reached up to cover his mouth with a hand, then closing his eyes, lowering his hand to breathe and try to get a grip of himself, "I'm so sorry…"

At those words, she opened her eyes. This couldn't be reality, either way, she looked over with a dull and lifeless expression, seeing the Avatar in front of her. Her chains didn't allow her to move an inch. Usually, they wouldn't have chained her in due to her acting dull and never retaliating. There was no point anymore, "What do _you_ want?"

The venom in her voice made Aang cringe on the inside, "I wasn't there and I only heard about what happened to you from my friend."

If she wasn't heavily medicated, she'd have attempted to shoot lighting at him by now to the best of her chained down ability, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Aang's heart sunk even more when she started screaming and crying. He was totally at a loss of what to do. He'd never seen a person truly this…broken before. But he knew he had to stay, he had to do something. _But what?_

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

He stood from his meditative position, walking up to her as she writhed and wriggled beneath her bindings. These people…chained her to the wall to "prep" her for this encounter, going to great lengths to make sure that she wasn't strong enough to escape. She looked pale, sickly, anorexic, the bags under her eyes heavy.

"This isn't right." He reached up and took the sides of her face in his hands, gazing deeply into her eyes, "If this is what happens…"

Feeling fingers touching her skin, she stopped her writhing, though her tears wouldn't stop falling. Those hands were…gentle…caring, "A-am I dreaming?"

He understood that she couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy anymore, "No, this is real."

"Prove it. Hit me. Smack me across the face as hard as you can!"

"I won't do that. Just…trust me. This is real."

She writhed a little more and then bit her lip hard enough to bleed. Gazing into those silver eyes with her own golden ones.

He also understood that she never talked. So him being here getting her to speak was a good thing wasn't it?

"Avatar…"

He smiled a little. She recognized him, "Please, my name is Aang, not Avatar. Just like you are Azula."

"A-azula…"

"Yeah."

"Come closer."

He blinked, though obliged.

Her eyes gleamed and the instant his face was close enough, she tilted her head back and then forwards quickly, headbutting him.

He whipped back in surprise, reaching to rub his bald head, "Ow! What was that for!?"

Her face was still dull and lifeless, though her eyes registered a bit of a change, "Why are you here?"

He sat down in front of her, rubbing his forehead, "Because I want to be."

The former princess froze, "M-my first visitor…."

As she cried more, this time hysterically, he felt so sorry for her. Was this what keeping peace in the world was worth? He instantly felt glad that he came to visit her. Her former friends and allies had yet to do so. When he left, he'd try to convince them to do the same. "Azula…" He thought about all that he knew about her. How she'd always been the face of the enemy just like the way Katara used to picture Zuko. But just like he decided to give Fire Lord Ozai a chance, he had to do the same for Azula too, especially since no one else was going to. Avatar Roku was right after all. He couldn't blame him for being sad for the fact that while one of his great grandchildren was successful, the other one was so broken and defeated.

Ming went back to reading the documents Loki had given her, they both stood outside the room, going over the files. She's accidentally made the mistake of peering in through the slit at the top of the grey door to see why there was so much rattling chains and the sight was…odd. It looked like the Avatar had kissed the former princess. She tried to shrug it off. It wasn't her business.

Aang waited for Azula to calm down.

"You shouldn't have come Avatar."

"Please call me Aang. And why not?"

She sighed, shivering violently, "I want to kill you."

He sighed, "Those days are over now."

"I want to kill them too. I want to kill my brother and that filthy Water Tribe peasant girl."

He flinched at her calling Katara such.

Through her tears, she started laughing hysterically, "And I want to kill you JUST BECAUSE!"

Aang's lips became a thin line. That was getting no where all too quickly, "I want to help you."

"Then die."

"No I mean I want to help you now. Not years later after I'm reincarnated in the water tribe."

She shut her mouth.

He continued, "I just want to let you know that I care about you." He reached up, waving his hands around before lacing his fingers together, "Oh no please don't cry again!" Any more tears and he might cry himself.

She froze once again, then blinking, her pupils contracting dangerously, "You…what?"

"I care about you. That's why I'm here."

She rammed her teeth back into her lip to draw more blood, "No you don't. None of you do, neither of you!"

Aang quirked a brow, then looking to his side to make sure he was the only person there, "Neither of us?" It seemed for a moment that she was looking at someone standing next to him.

"NO ONE LOVES ME!"

Aang winced, closing his eyes and using Toph's technique to see if anyone was coming. Indeed people were. Seemed his time was coming to an end to be here. He figured they wouldn't allow her too much time with a visitor. Knowing time was everything, as it was now limited down to seconds, he walked up to Azula reaching to once again place his hands on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him. Without a shred of doubt, he leaned in, closing his eyes while standing on his tip toes, placing a kiss onto her forehead while whispering gently, "I love you."

And with that it seemed all time broke.

She watched in awe as he pulled away and opened his eyes. Shuddering as his fingers brushed across the sides of her face so…caressing. She was at a loss before her eyes grew hard with hatred, "Liar…"

The door opened behind him and he knew that it was time to go, so with that, he bit his lip and let go of her face, retreating from the room with the escorts.

Azula watched and thinking about what just happened began screaming at him while he was walking away, "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!"

Aang closed his eyes reaching to run a hand over his head after the door was shut and sealed. He opened his eyes to see Ming staring at him a bit odder than before and he gave her a weak smile, "Turns out I really am her first visitor."

Ming nodded, deciding not to question anything that happened in there.

*

Sitting alone in the Fire Nation palace, Aang had to fight hard to not cry, failing miserably at it. That place was horrible…let alone the padded room. Azula chained to the wall like that. He hoped and prayed that he made a difference from being there. He wanted to ask Mai to visit her and travel to Kyoshi Island to ask the same of Ty Lee, but he couldn't right now.

Everything that happened filled him with so much grief.

She was a princess. Narrowing down everything, she was Zuko's little sister.

A princess didn't deserve this.

He'd already had it in his heart to forgive her. Soon enough, he'd have to convince everyone else to. He wanted to get her out of that place and give her the second chance that he knew she deserved. There had to be some good in her. There was in Zuko after all, look at him now.

He hoped that he was on the right track and doing the right thing for Azula's sake.

Katara really wouldn't like this.

It wasn't like he had any romantic feelings for Azula, it was just that he felt terrible for her. Avatar Roku gave him visions of her the previous night. Everything he saw and felt was so…horrible. She desperately needed someone on her side in her life.

He stood up, wiping his eyes, his mind already made up. He'd go to visit her again soon. He'd stay in the Fire Nation until he made her better.

"Aang."

He looked up, pulling himself together and wiping his eyes again as he noticed Zuko in the doorway.

"Zuko…can I stay here longer? I want to send a messenger hawk to everyone to let them know that I won't be back for a while."

"What happened while you were there Aang?"

He looked over to the Fire Lord worriedly, "Nothing. It was just…scary being in a place like that."

Zuko chuckled a little, "You defeated my father yet you're scared of a building?"

Aang looked seriously to his friend, "You need to go there and see for yourself."

"I know. I got a message from the head doctor. A lot of people who don't belong there showed up mixed in with the people we shipped over."

"That's not what I mean. I meant that you should go see her."

Zuko's hands became clammy fists for a moment, "I…I can't." He remembered the last time he saw her. When they first sent her to that place. Her screams and cries as she was tied down and pulled away echoed in his mind hauntingly.

He was over to his friend in an instant, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Yes you can."

"I will when I'm ready Aang. But right now isn't the time. You can go see her all you want. I got another letter today saying that she's made a few changes after you went there."

It'd been a day since he returned back to Zuko's palace. Aang looked to his friend with concern, then looking down to the floor, "I think I can help her. I know I can."

"Why are you worried about that anyway? It's the doctor's job, not yours."

"I know that I can do it."

"And I'm asking you why you care so much? She's always wanted to kill you. She probably still does."

Aang thought about Azula's awed yet completely helpless and yearning facial expression after he told her that he loved her, "I don't care. She deserves a second chance."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "If she even so much as attacks you, you know they won't allow you to see her anymore right? She'll be put back on lock down and no one except me will have the authority to visit her."

"But you don't plan to…"

"Exactly."

"Zuko I know you feel that she got what she deserved…"

The Fire Lord shook his head, "No Aang. I would have thrown her in a prison cell like my father if I believed she deserved to go mad. If there was anyone who could help her get better, it's not me. I believe that whole heartedly."

"That's why you let me go even though you were against this, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded.

"I could see it in your expression. You didn't want me to see her at first." He looked up with a small smile, "Don't worry, I'll get her back for you. When the time is right, she can be a princess again."

Zuko frowned, "Hopefully not the one she used to be."

Aang shook his head, "No, she'll be better. She'll find a new path, like you did."

Mai stood leaning against the doorway, listening in, then looking away before retreating and walking away. So they were trying to get the Avatar to help fix Azula? No, it was more like Aang wanted to fix her on his own. She couldn't understand why he would even care, but it wouldn't be of her own concern until they approached her about it. She had her own problems to worry about. Gazing ahead, she sighed, reaching to run a hand slowly over her stomach. She hadn't gotten any bigger yet, but in due time it would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Regular

*

Everyone quirked a brow as Iroh read Aang's letter for the second time in less than five minutes.

Katara heaved a sigh, looking to Toph questioningly, getting a shrug in return. She looked back to Iroh before her gaze went down to the floor for a moment. _Aang said he wouldn't be gone that long._ She could honestly understand the situation before. She _knew_ what Aang was doing. He and Toph were looking for Sokka's sword and boomerang. This mystery was far from her liking. She didn't want to 'have him under a constant radar' as Sokka explained a few moments ago nonchalantly, but at the same time, she worried.

They had peace in their lives, but not everyone in the world was so willing to comply to a peaceful world. She couldn't have imaged anyone who didn't like the Avatar other than people in the Fire Nation, but since she knew that's where he was, it only increased her worries tenfold. The people who didn't like Zuko as the Fire Lord surely didn't like Aang.

She knew he could fend for himself. He defeated Fire Lord Ozai, the worst person on the planet. Of course he could take care of himself. There was no one out there worse than that guy. Or maybe there was and they just didn't know it yet.

Either way, the letter stated that he would be staying in the Fire Nation for a month. He asked specifically that no one go there to seek him out. That all on its own was weird.

"I wouldn't be able to go anyway." Toph turned, waving her arm to signal Dai Li agents not to menacingly interrogate the people walking into Iroh's tea shop. "I have too much to do here. It may not seem like a lot to you guys, but Aang gave me a really tough job. I didn't even like this place before."

Sokka blinked, "But you're doing a pretty decent job ruling it in the king's absence."

"When is that guy even coming back!?" Toph threw her arms up angrily, "I wanna go home to my parents! Not invite them as royal guests to a palace that isn't mine!"

Sokka chuckled, "So the Melon Lord can't handle a kingdom?"

Toph lowered her arms, crossing them over her chest, "I wanna see you try smarty pants."

Iroh looked from one to the other, blinking.

Sokka crossed his arms, "I'll bet if you let me be the king for a day, I could handle it better!"

"Fine! You're the king for a day!" She turned, "Dai Li! Listen to Sokka for a day. Yeah, do his every command and don't fail at it."

Katara shook her head, "Um Iroh do you need help getting the tea started?"

Iroh nodded, "I'd be glad to get another helping hand."

*

As Katara was unloading tea leaves, Iroh reached to his side, patting the forlorn girls' shoulder gently, "Don't worry. I'm sure that whatever is keeping him away won't take him as long as he claims."

Katara looked over, her worry showing, "That's the thing, it'll probably take longer. I just have this feeling."

Suki, who'd been washing the dishes and listening in, finished up and walked to Katara's other side, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I can empathize." She looked to Iroh for a moment, who nodded. She smiled a little, leading Katara away so they could talk in private. "Look Katara, what you're going through is a bit of a separation anxiety."

"It's not that…it's…"

"Trust me. I've been through it. You want Aang near you all the time. It's natural considering you guys have been going steady for a while."

Katara sighed.

Suki gave her shoulder a little squeeze, "I had it with Sokka. But I knew my place wasn't to travel with you guys when you were going to Ba Sing Sei back then."

"This is different. I mean, we don't have all that danger surrounding us anymore."

"You don't. But the trouble doesn't really seem to end for Zuko and Aang. Let me give you a bit of advice Katara, as your future sister in law."

She quirked a brow, "Oh really?"

Suki snickered, "I do think Sokka's the one. Anyway, just try to move on and set the separation anxiety to the side. Otherwise, things you didn't plan on might happen when he does get back."

Katara reached, rubbing her arm nervously, "You mean like…making rash decisions and…arguing a lot?"

Suki nodded, "And something that I don't think you guys are ready for."

She looked up with a quirked brow, biting her lip before her cheeks turned red, "Not happening. I couldn't do that to Aang."

Suki giggled, rubbing her shoulder, "Remember he's the one who's older than you."

"Doesn't feel that way."

"In due time, I'll bet his brain will catch up. Right now you guys are just so cute!"

"Suki, Sokka doesn't know. Aang and I...we want to tell him."

"When you want to do that, I'll be there to help you. Don't worry."

Katara smiled up at Suki before bringing her into a tight hug, "Thanks so much Suki."

She smiled, running a hand over the water tribe girl's back soothingly, "Anytime. It's what I'm here for."

Relieved, she followed her Kyoshi friend back into the kitchen where Iroh was humming a little tune to himself. Going back to helping him, she felt a rush of alleviation. Suki was right. What did she have to worry about? Sure Aang had bad luck in the past whenever he mentioned that he was the Avatar, but now? Now it pretty much guaranteed his safety…right? That and she didn't want to become restless and there be any problems when he did get back. It'd be a bit of a lonely month's wait, but she'd bear it.

*

"Oh great…it's you."

Aang smiled, "I had to come back. You should have known that I would. They said you made an improvement since the last time I saw you."

She frowned, "I only said one word to a nurse."

"Well what did you say?"

"I called her a liar. Just like you."

"But they think it's a good thing. I told them that you talked to me when I came last time."

"Look Avatar…"

He smiled a little more, "Please, just Aang."

The Fire Nation princess rolled her eyes before her lips became a thin line, "Whatever game you're trying to pull isn't going to work."

Aang quirked a brow, "What? You think I'm playing a game with you Azula?"

She writhed beneath her chains. This was her second visit and of course, it was him. She hadn't been looking forward to it. She didn't think he'd come back, but here he was, sitting in front of her. Here she was in chains again; against the wall just like the first time he visited her, "Yes. I know you're not real…"

"Azula I told you before, I'm real."

She narrowed her eyes, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I SHOT YOU WITH LIGHTNING! HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!?"

He looked sadly to her again. It seemed that him saying those three words really affected her. She was crying again, but this time not as hysterically as she was his first visit, "Azula I do love you."

She spoke between sobs, "I…don't…understand…"

"I've been taught that all life is sacred and I want to honor that. I want to help you. I want to be your friend."

She stopped, her hands becoming fists, "F-friend…?"

"I love you as a friend. Out of the respect that you're a person too."

She laughed a little, looking up to him with a wicked grin, speaking both menacingly and mockingly, "So you don't want to be my booooyfriend?"

He sweatdropped, "I hope I didn't give you that idea. That wasn't what I meant."

She licked her bottom lip, continuing to glare with a dangerous look, "I don't know Avatar, I can only like a man stronger than myself. Otherwise…it just wouldn't work out."

He gave her an odd look, "Um what?"

She cackled loudly, "Hahahaha you don't get it."

He reached to scratch his head, obviously now the one confused, "So then…friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"I shot you with lightning. Took you down. How can you say you love me?"

He blinked. He thought he'd answered that, but maybe it wasn't the answer she was looking for, "I put that behind me Azula. I know you won't do that again."

She licked her lips once more, "But I want to…"

He shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes, "I get it now. I see your game."

"I told you there isn't any game!" He sweatdropped once more.

"You said you want to honor that all life is sacred." She giggled between sobs, "So…so you're just improving your self image! Hahahaha you don't really feel sorry for me at all!"

"That's not true."

"NO LOGIC! NO LOGIC! TICK TOCK! You couldn't POSSIBLY value my life as much as you would that WATER TRIBE PEASANT TRASH! It doesn't make sense! It's inhumane! Hahaha you should be in these CHAINS instead of me!"

"Azula" he stood up, "First of all, it's not like that at all! I didn't tell anyone except Zuko that I'm here! This is not about me at all! It's about you! Second, stop making fun of Katara!"

Azula rolled her eyes, "You're all head over heels over her." She stopped, thinking, "Ooooh! Zuzu!"

He sat back down, trying not to chuckle at her calling the Fire Lord such, "Yeah…Zuko."

She writhed again, "Give him a message for me. Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear."

Aang was skeptical since the last time he got close, she attacked him.

"If you want to _help _me you're going to have to be a little more TRUSTING of me don't you think?"

He blinked. She had a point. Getting up from his spot, he walked up to her, "Okay, what's the message?"

"Come closer."

He obliged.

"Even closer. So I can feel your breath and look into your eyes."

Hesitating for a moment, Aang had to stand on his tip toes to get as close as she asked, "What's the message?"

She tilted her head forwards a bit so her lips were to his ear and at the top of her voice she screamed, "HI!"

Aang reeled back, reaching and rubbing his ears, blinking several times, "That actually hurt." He winced.

She smiled, "Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself."

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm gonna keep coming back, you know that right? No matter how many times you hurt me, make fun of the people I love, or scream at me, I'm just gonna keep coming back."

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"And I'm not planning on being reincarnated that soon either!"

"AHAHA YOU'RE SO…"

"SHUT UP!" Aang's hands became fists. This was getting aggravating all too quickly, "Why can't you just except that I'm here trying to help you get better!?"

Her face went dull and then she looked down, her lips becoming a thin line.

The moment of silence lingered and Aang looked to her sadly again, kneeling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you…"

She shook her head, writhing again, letting out a frustrated cry, "Get out of here! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Aang was at a loss. He didn't know why he'd lost his temper with her. He'd been trying to ignore her dangerous and mocking gestures. But what was ticking him off the most was her constantly belittling and making fun of Katara. So he'd do just as Azula asked this time, "Okay."

Azula was watching him curiously.

Aang nodded his head and taking a deep breath, he turned to leave, "Goodbye Azula."

She'd held a straight face as long as she could. After the door closed and he left, she rested her head, slumping and crying silently to herself, "Please don't go…"

*

Loki looked to the nurse with a quirked brow, "Are you sure?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes. She's been a little nicer today. And every time someone comes into the room, she's perking up, expecting it to be the Avatar. Speaking of which, isn't he coming to visit today?"

"Yes, he should be here shortly."

The nurse nodded excitedly, "Well I'll go relay another improvement to Dr. Toma!"

Loki looked after her, then looking back to the patient charts, wondering to herself before walking to meet up with the Avatar, "If she gets better, this will interrupt our studies." She looked up, nodding to the other staff members as they walked by her, "This could be troublesome for our cause."

*

When the door opened, Azula looked up hopeful and when she saw the familiar bald kid, she actually smiled.

Aang had to try to not quirk a brow at her smiling, though he figured that was a good sign, "Hey."

She rolled her neck to the best of her ability, "Look Avatar…"

"Do I really need to ask again?" He chuckled.

She looked to him for a while, then blinking and crying frantically.

Aang's smile dropped and he stepped towards her, "Oh no! Are you okay Azula?"

She spoke through sobs and tears, her voice actually carrying sincerity, "I…I didn't think you'd come back today…"

He wanted to hug her and just…hold her so badly, but it was impossible, "Of course I'd come back. I said I was going to."

"B-but you were mad at me…"

"It doesn't mean that I won't come back for you. I don't want to leave anyone I care about behind."

"I…I…you're here and I…"

This was Aang's third visit. He'd tried to get everything from the second visit out of his mind, so he'd spent a lot of time in his room at the royal palace meditating. Though when he came for this visit, he was expecting her to still be angry. Either way, he thought about yesterday carefully. "It was when I said goodbye wasn't it?"

"She never said that to me. And…and no one else told me…"

"I won't leave you Azula." He smiled a little, "Okay?"

"O…okay."

His memories of her…he almost couldn't believe that he was talking to the same person that used to be a major threat to his life. Let alone would anyone else believe it until they saw for themselves.

"Please stay with me."

He perked up as a light bulb in his mind brightened up, "Azula…you won't hurt me right?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "No."

"I trust that. I have your word."

She nodded slowly, going limp against her bindings.

Aang smiled widely walking up to her and reaching up to run his hand over the chains delicately, "I think I know a way to get you out of these chains. But you're gonna have to trust me as much as I trust you."

She opened her eyes to look down at him, frozen, astonished, "That's…" _To be…free?_

"I can't get you out of this room, but I can do that for you at least. In a matter of time when I come visit, they won't have to tie you up first."

She blinked, "What do I have to do?"

His smile reflected how relieved he was to see her actually looking hopeful, "All you have to do is not attack me anymore."

She nodded, "You've got a deal."

He chuckled a little, "I just have to talk to your doctor. And in a matter of time, it will happen."

At first, she'd been ecstatic when the guards came in to tie her against the wall. Whenever they walked in with their harsh chains, it meant that he was coming. That he was going to visit her. But…a visit minus the chains was an opportunity she couldn't afford to pass up. She'd miss knowing exactly when he was going to come in, but the slight freedom would be worth it.

She'd put her faith in him, entirely that he'd make it happen.

_He is the Avatar after all._

They shared a long moment of silence, just looking into each other's eyes. Her golden optics analyzing his face and features, her lips curled up on either side, "If you do this for me…I will stop calling you Avatar."

He quirked a brow for a moment and then burst into a short fit of laughter. Perhaps he'd been so used to her calling him that already. Though he nodded anyway, "Okay. You've got a deal."

_His smile is lovely. Yes, keep smiling at me like that._

The gears started moving in his mind. First, he would have a word with Loki and see just who it was he needed to talk to. Something in the back of his mind said that it'd probably be Dr. Toma. He'd see if he could arrange a meeting with him as soon as he left Azula's room.

In the meantime, he'd spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

"I'm not gonna rest until I get you out of these chains. Okay?"

She nodded, continuing to stare at him.

"It's a step to getting you out of this place." He lowered his voice, whispering, "So you can go home."

"H-home…"

He blinked, running his digits from the cold metal of the chains to the soft skin of her face, "Yeah." An uncomfortable pang suddenly went off in his gut as he remembered a vital fact about himself.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes met hers once more, "Nothing. I'll be happy for you when you get to go home."

At first her eyes became hard and she bit her lip, trying to figure out where that sudden sadness came from, but she decided to shut it and just think rather than yell and rant.

After all, the day he came to visit her without chains, he'd be completely at her mercy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: As much as I didn't want to give Azula any evil intentions, she still has that part of her that's been there since childhood. That part needs to be worked on in order for her to actually become good. [Aang doesn't realize any of this yet so he can't help what he doesn't know about.] Her emotions, personality at that, are becoming quite the roller coaster ride.

In the meantime…Zuko says it many times...

**Azula always lies.**

Read and review. Please? =]

I think I could have done better with this chapter, but I wanted to only make a very teeny tiny step into the future issues of this plot. Oh! And I apologize for taking so long! I finished it a long time ago, and just procrastinated. . Again, I'm sorry!

Preview for the next chapter: Aang and Dr. Toma have a talk. Sokka becomes the king of Ba Sing Sei for a day? And controls the Dai Li?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Medicine VS Miracles

*

"Hey…guess what Avatar…I mean…" She bit her lip, then shook her head. She'd have to practice in order to get it right for when the time came.

She decided she'd stay true to her end of the deal she made with the Avatar.

"Aang." She stared at the wall.

She'd been walking around the padded room in circles for hours, just thinking to herself. The thing was, no one came in at all today, giving her all the time she needed.

His words were swimming around in her mind. She looked over her shoulder and saw him in the spot he last stood. The area, the room, was still fresh with his scent.

Oddly enough, he had quite the unique scent. One that was unlike anything else. It soothed her now that it was in this room. It allowed her to think. It allowed her to talk to her mother without throwing anything around.

She looked over her shoulder once more and there stood Ursa.

"He said he loved me." She narrowed her eyes, "And I thought he was lying just like you."

Ursa shook her head, "I never lied to you Azula. I do love you."

"Then why don't you leave me alone!?"

"It's up to you to let me go my dear."

"You're lying! You're haunting me!"

She was staring back into the Avatar's eyes, feeling his fingertips along her cheeks.

A guy had never touched her like that before.

She understood the basics of…having someone, particularly a guy, care about you. She knew about boyfriends. She also knew about domination and subordinates. She had her share of kisses and 'made out' with a guy before.

"He said he loves me as a friend."

Her friends were all girls. Guys weren't to make friends with. They were either out on a glorious conquest or were with their girlfriends or families. Nothing in between. The only men she found herself talking to were her father, brother, generals, admirals. All those who served her. No love interest who could truly exceed her expectations.

"Sweetheart, he just wants to be your friend. Like Mai and Ty Lee."

"They are no friends of mine…"

"You pushed them away yourself."

She let out a low growl, spinning around and throwing her food tray in the direction of the wall she was usually tied to when Aang came to see her, "NO! They were traitors and liars!"

Ursa shook her head, "The Avatar is like them. He cares about you."

"You're wrong. He's not like them. He said he'd never leave me." He was the only person to ever say that to her. Her father never said that. Her mother was a liar. None of the people she knew ever said that to her. Not with those eyes that he had.

Those silver eyes…

Her hands became fists, "Aang…"

Ursa blinked, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly, "Azula…you're doing it! Keep thinking about him. About Avatar Aang."

Azula spun around to face her mother, "Y-you're…starting to vanish…"

The former Fire Nation Queen smiled widely at her daughter, "When I'm completely gone, you'd have been healed. The more you think about him, the more I disappear."

"But…you're my mother you…! You're not supposed to leave me!"

Hearing the hysterics rising in her daughter's voice, she stepped aside as people came in to administer her medication whilst frowning. She watched as her daughter was restrained, kicking and screaming this time. She waited patiently for her to calm down before walking over to her and kissing her forehead, "I'm always with you. As long as you want me to be. If you can't let me go, you can't be cured."

Azula groggily looked up to her mother, then turning away, face buried into her pillow, "I hate you."

"You have to make the choice. It's either me or him. Fantasy or reality…"

"I want you. I want his friendship. But…I want him gone…dead and gone too."

She started dozing off, drifting off into an unwanted slumber.

_She reached, being able to touch back to every touch he'd bestowed upon her each visit. She was able to return the little kisses and caresses he'd bestowed upon her. He seemed to enjoy them. Each and every single one. And curiously…just curiously…she thought of giving something else a try. Pressing her lips to his. What would it be like to kiss a guy friend? To kiss someone who she knew cared about her enough to keep coming back, no matter what she did to drive him away._

_She felt a hand to her shoulder and at first she didn't want the sweetness to end. She didn't want to stop kissing him. His kisses back were light and sweet, his taste delectable._

_But that hand on her shoulder started tapping, it was getting annoying. So she had to pull away and look over her shoulder._

_Zuko was standing there with his arms crossed and next to him was that water tribe peasant girl with her hands on her hips._

_She wanted to wave them off and go back to making out with her Avatar, but when she turned away from them, they both took a hold of a shoulder and pulled her back. She started reaching, reaching for her new found comforter, only to find that she couldn't reach._

_The Avatar reached for her, and when she got far enough, he brought his opened hand back, a wicked smile coming to his visage. A smug look that reeked of trickery and deceit._

_And there she was…alone, on her own. Going back to her mother. She was going to shut herself out and away for good._

_But out of the blue, here he was again. The Avatar. Back for more, reaching and taking her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, pulling her away from her mother._

_What more could he take away from her that hadn't been taken?_

_And then something peculiar happened._

_She was hugging him close, feeling his breath along her neck, the oral warmth slowly descending._

_That was something she hadn't given anyone. Her affection nor her body.  
_

_"I command you…" she stopped. He wasn't a subordinate and he did not fear her. So he was doing whatever he wanted._

_And she was liking it._

_She couldn't understand why he would want someone like her. What could he possibly gain? When a man wanted a woman that way, there were two things they were looking for. Pleasure. And there was always a second motive. Glory? Popularity? What would the Avatar want to be with her for? With the way her body was reacting, she wanted it either way._

_His kisses trailed down lightly over the fabric of blood red robes. His hands tracing to graze her hips before tenderly grabbing her legs.  
_

_But when she looked down at the fingers taking a hold of her, it wasn't the Avatar._

_She didn't know who it was._

_Who was this man trying to get to the part that made her a woman? She narrowed her eyes. This wasn't what she wanted at all._

_He looked familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it._

_Her eyes were dangerous, her tone icy, "Let go of me."_

_He smirked, "No can do princess. There's no one to protect you either."_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"You're too weak."_

_She found she couldn't even lift a finger anymore. The man was right. She closed her eyes for a moment. Was this how it was going to be? Was this checkmate? Where were all the people who were supposed to protect her?_

_She felt familiar fingers smoothing against her cheeks, all other hands and sensations gone._

_She looked up, her head resting against the Avatar's lap._

_He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead, each hand on a side of her face. He whispered so she could hear, "I'll protect you from everything and everyone."_

_She closed her eyes, content. She could get used to this. She opened them to look to her side and saw her mother smiling at her._

_Ursa sighed, "Oh my dear, you don't know just how long I've been watching and protecting you. But now you will have someone who can do that in my place so that I can rest in peace."_

_"But mom, you're not dead…"_

_Ursa held up her index finger placing it to her own lips, "Sssssh."_

*

"Suki…you knew this day would come. And so you stuck by me through thick and thin! Up to my moment of shining glory!"

Suki crossed her arms, "Sokka…"

"Ah baby, please let the king relish in his glory! As my queen, you can get whatever you like from any place."

She sighed, wriggling herself on her boyfriend's lap as he sat on the throne that used to belong to the king of Ba Sing Sei, "Don't let it get to your head, you're only the king for a day."

Dai Li agents suddenly came into the room, bowing in their king's presence, "Sir shall we let in the people?"

Both Sokka and Suki blinked, then shrugging. Sokka chuckling, "Yeah whatever it is you do."

Both teens' smirks dropped as they heard what sounded like a mob of angry people being let into one of the main halls.

A Dai Li agent bowed to them both, "At this time of day, the king addresses the issues of the people in the upper rings of the city.

"But they're a bunch of rich people! What kind of issues could they possibly have!?"

The Dai Li Agent blinked, "It's best if you let your advisers handle it, however, they will come to you with reports of the issues the people have. It is up to you to see if the adviser's solutions are good enough or not my king."

Suki sweatdropped. For some reason she believed this was going to be a bit more trying than it actually sounded.

*

After exiting Azula's room, he leaned against the door, not wanting to part from her yet. The escorts were patiently waiting to bring him out of this place. He still wasn't used to it, but knowing that he could make Azula actually smile was making this place and this mission bearable. He looked around at the gray walls. This was all about her. He thought for a moment. She cried more often than she smiled. He bit his lip, leaning his weight against the large plastic door, whispering to himself, "I can reverse that." For her to smile more than she cried would be another step towards her getting better.

He'd have to talk with Avatar Roku to see how he was doing. But not yet, he wanted to talk to the doctor in charge of her first.

He had a plan in mind in order to do just that.

"Mister Avatar, you really should get going. She's about to get her medication."

Now Aang was more than curious. He'd never seen how she got her medication or what kind of medication she was getting. He didn't know too much about modern medicines, he was more of an herbalist himself. And thanks to Iroh, he knew which plants made some really great tea.

He stopped for a moment, thinking to himself. Why hadn't Iroh come to visit Azula yet? He needed to ask him. But that was something to ask personally rather than by messenger hawk.

The people around him seemed very impatient.

He smiled a little, "Just give me a few more minutes please."

"We can't mister Avatar. We really should get going. We're not supposed to be here after a certain amount of time. Especially when the doctor comes with her treatment."

"When is he gonna be here?"

The man in white looked around a bit nervously, "Any moment now…"

A voice spoke up from behind the escorts, "What's going on here?"

The escorts moved to either side of the small hallway, parting to make way for Dr. Toma. He reached up, fixing his glasses as he looked down at Aang.

Aang looked up to the doctor, and to the nurses who were behind him with a cart with what he guessed was medications. He quirked a brow, seeing quite a lot of them. Injections, liquids, pills, "Are all of those for her?"

"Mister Avatar, you should have left twenty minutes ago. You are not allowed to be in this vicinity at this time."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid her visiting hours are over."

Aang blinked innocently, "Actually I wanted to talk to you Dr. Toma. You're in charge of her around the clock care right?"

Dr. Toma nodded, "Indeed I am. But now is not the time to exchange conversation. She needs her medication."

"But that's the thing, she seems okay right now. I want to talk to you about how she is when I visit."

Skeptical, the doctor looked around to everyone else, spotting Loki at the back who was shaking her head. Turning back to face the twelve year old boy, he heaved a sigh, "Can't you make an appointment with Loki?"

"No sir, I want to speak to you about it right now."

Dr. Toma looked annoyed, though he heaved another sigh, "Fine. Follow me into my office."

Aang smiled brightly as the tall doctor turned around and walked away. It seemed that they weren't going to give her the medication without the doctor being there. Everyone was leaving, his escorts looking around to each other confused whether to follow or not. He followed the doctor though, smiling as something on the inside told him that what he'd done at that moment was a very good thing. He wasn't sure why, but he wouldn't question the feeling that he just saved Azula from something horrible.

Once they'd made it to the office, Aang walked in, realizing that the escorts finally decided to follow as well. One of the escorts gave him a worried glance as he went in by himself.

Dr. Toma's office reminded him of a square made up of an even number of squares. He wasn't sure why, but the man's taste in furniture surely seemed…odd.

He sat in a seat before the doctor's desk, watching as Dr. Toma sat across from him and commenced a short staring contest.

"Well…you see Dr. Toma…"

"You may be the Avatar and believe that you have jurisdiction around the world, however, we here only serve the Fire Lord."

Aang began to frown slowly, "I'm sorry if it seems that way. I've been following all of your rules."

"Then please explain to me why you're here in my office."

Aang gulped. Something about this man was extremely…intimidating. Not to the level of Fire Lord Ozai…but close enough, "You said yourself that Azula's been making progress ever since I've been coming here, right?"

"I never said that to you."

"Fire Lord Zuko showed me the letters you've been writing."

"Mister Avatar, what is it that you want exactly?"

Aang perked up a bit, "I want you to stop chaining Azula to the wall every time I come to see her. I want her to be unbound."

Dr. Toma quirked a brow, leaning back in his chair and blinking, "Mister Avatar I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's for your own safety. She's been having good days, yes, but we can't guarantee how long that's going to last. She is demented you know."

Aang nodded, "But she won't attack me. That's a promise."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"I just know it."

"So you expect me to put your safety at risk due to a gut feeling? A mere whim?"

The way the doctor spoke made Aang nervous. He looked down for a moment, then looked back up. He had to get Azula out of those chains. He promised her and he was going to keep that promise, "I don't mean to be rude but I've known her longer than you have. I can see how she's changing for the better. I don't even think she needs all the medicine you're giving her."

"What do you know about medical treatments for dementia, paranoia, extreme psychotic behavior?"

"I've seen waterbending heal someone with memory loss. I believe in natural medicines. Like herbs, spices, and even bending itself."

Dr. Toma sighed, "As expected from the Avatar of all people."

Aang blinked, "If I promise that she won't attack me, then will you let her have a little freedom?"

Dr. Toma, glanced to the door, looking hard for a moment, then looking back, "Fine. If she so much as attacks you once, she's on lock down. She's too dangerous of a firebender."

Aang gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you. No more chains from here on out. I already asked Fire Lord Zuko and he agreed."

"I'll be sending a letter to the Fire Lord to check that before we take such a…bold step."

He came to a stand, smiling a little and bowing before the doctor, "Thank you. You won't regret this decision."

Dr. Toma gave an unsatisfied grunt, reaching to rub his forehead. After the Avatar left, he took off his reading glasses, giving a sigh as Loki came into his office.

Loki had been listening in and was shocked herself that Dr. Toma would allow the girl any freedom at all whatsoever. She had more than a handful to speak on the subject, "Dr. Toma…what are you doing!?"

He looked to Loki harshly, "It shouldn't interfere with our plans."

"But what if in due time she actually does get better? What then? Our keeping her in that state will have been for nothing!"

"Loki…the Avatar is going to fail at whatever he's trying to do. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure? She's been…changing ever since he came here asking to see her."

"Because we have things that the Avatar doesn't. We have the drugs, we have the technology, and we most certainly have our resources."

"He is friends with the Fire Lord."

Dr. Toma sighed, "What the Fire Lord doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And what if the Avatar discovers what's really going on?"

"She won't get better. I'll make sure of it. Push come to shove, we'll just create an accident scenario."

Loki nodded, grasping the clipboard in her hands tighter. Staring at Dr. Toma for a moment before turning and heading out.

*

Sitting down and writing his next letter, Aang smiled as he tousled over the thought of telling his friends what was really going on.

How would they react?

It'd been a while since he left the earth kingdom. He received a letter from Katara a few days ago. He really wished that he could have brought her along.

He sighed, realizing that he needed to consult with Avatar Roku. He himself wasn't going to be satisfied if Dr. Toma didn't hold up on his end of their deal. The next time he came in to see Azula, she shouldn't be in any chains at all.

_Why do I feel like I saved her from something terrible?_

It had to be horrible being forced to take so many medicines at once, but it wasn't the medicines that he felt weary about, it was the people.

_Something strange is going on over there. Appa's never liked that place from the start._

He really needed to get Azula out of there.

But there was no way that he could with how iffy the doctor was about just the chains. It'd take the rest of this month in order to convince him to give her any more privileges.

_They've taken away all her rights._

The next step was to get her out of that room. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he would try.

He went back to writing his letter and afterwords, he sat on the bed to mediate. Concentrating, he didn't need any noise. There had to be absolute silence.

"I've been waiting for you Aang."

"Hey Roku."

"Please tell me how she's been in your eyes."

"Well, the first time I went to go see her, I realized how sick she was. But she's getting better with each visit."

"You told her the words that I've wanted to say?"

Aang smiled, "Yeah. I did. I feel the same way you do."

"Thank you Aang. I cannot express how grateful I am."

"Avatar Roku…I think there's trouble in the place that they're keeping her. I don't know what kind of trouble, but…I just have a bad feeling about Munto Island."

"I've never been there myself. I've only heard of it. Trust your instincts Aang."

"Okay."

"I must tell you. We are not the only ones watching over her."

Aang blinked, "Really? Who else is…?"

"My granddaughter."

He widened his eyes, "Azula's mother is watching over her?"

Avatar Roku nodded, "Indeed she is. It may not seem like it, but she really is looking out for her daughter's best interests."

Aang bowed to his past life, smiling, "Thank you for telling me. I'm reassured that she's gonna be okay now. I'll continue to do all that I can for her."

"I thank you once again Aang." And with that, Aang parted from the Spirit World and returned to the physical world.

He opened his eyes, blinking as he looked from the bed to see Mai in the doorway, glaring in at him patiently, "Uh…can I help you?"

She didn't know too much about the Spirit World stuff that he had going for him, but she did know that either he was sleeping or killed over with how absolutely still his body was during the time he was in the state he was in. It was certainly unique to study from the outside. Snapping out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice, she refocused her attention as she crossed her arms, "I wanted to talk to you about her."

Aang smiled, staying in his meditative position, "She really is getting better you know. I think the more visits she gets, the better she gets. Maybe if you…"

"Please don't even suggest it. I'm not going to see her at all."

Aang frowned, "Why not?"

Mai looked to the wall, leaning against the doorway, "It's complicated."

Getting up from his spot, he leapt off the bed, standing closer to the doorway, "I know she's done things to hurt you, but I'm telling you she's going to come out a better person."

"Save the speech. I know you've got Zuko believing it to a degree, but it's not changing my mind on how I feel about her. I've known her my whole life."

"And she's done nothing but hunt and try to kill me ever since she first met me."

Mai was silent for a moment, thinking.

"That's the one thing I don't get. I'm the one she saw as some kind of…trophy to give to her father. Yet I'm the only one who's giving her a second chance. Why can't anyone else? You used to be her friend. I mean, I was never her friend before, or even close to her except when she was trying to strike me down, but I can find it in me to forgive her. I never had any connection to her before and I've been hurt the worst by her."

"I guess not everybody has a heart like the Avatar."

"Mai…"

"Look. You never knew what it was like being close to her, so I'm giving you a bit of advice. She's no good. I don't think she can ever change."

"How can you say that? Zuko changed."

"Zuko and Azula aren't the same person."

"But they have the same origins."

"You may think that you've been hurt the worst by her, but it's not true. She may have hurt you physically. Said things to get you stirred or riled up in the past. Things to make you hate her and give her the challenge of a fight, which would have you playing right into her hands. But she's never gotten the chance to hurt you where it hurts the worst; the heart. She hated the fact that Zuko and I wanted to be together. She didn't like our happiness…"

"She's tried to annihilate me and all the people I love and care for and you have too."

Mai quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"

Aang blinked, "Please don't take offense, but try to think about being in my shoes. She may have not liked the love that you and Zuko have, but even you have to admit, you were never hunted just for being born."

"So you're going to defend her? Be on her side?"

Aang narrowed his eyes, "Yes. I am."

"Tell me…honestly. If you of all people didn't think she deserved to be in that asylum, then what does she deserve for all the things she's done?"

Aang widened his eyes, turning away from Mai and looking down to the floor, "I…I don't know. But she didn't deserve to go insane…"

"Would you have thrown her in a prison cell to rot like her father? Like she did to me and Ty Lee? I don't think even you would have given her a slap on the wrist and let her walk free."

His eyes roamed the floor. He really didn't know what to say in Azula's defense nor his own for wanting to take care of her. He then looked up, turning back to the Fire Lady, "I would have kept her close…with me. If it was up to me."

"It was Zuko's decision."

"I understand his choice. I really do, I'm not against it. It's just that I didn't know that I had it in me to help Azula until recently. That's why I came here. I want to make her into a better person. Zuko is letting me do this because he thinks that it might work."

Mai scowled, "I'm telling you it won't. Just remember, I have as much jurisdiction as my husband does."

Aang gazed harshly, "You're going to try and stop me from going back to Munto Island?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to let you learn the hard way. When she double-crosses you, it will be to intentionally break your heart, insane or not. And when you're ready to give up on her, I'll be there to remind you that I told you so."

Aang turned away from Mai once more, "Now I see why you're not the one whose supposed to help her."

Turning away, Mai retreated from the room, walking away with her hands in fists. She was trying to help him out and not only did her advice backfire, the debate got her thinking that the Avatar himself wasn't 'all there' mentally himself. It was crazy to even want to visit her. For him to leave all his friends back in the Earth Kingdom for this month. And for what exactly? Just so he could get her to be free to shoot lightning at him again? So she could go into hiding? Organize a revolution against the peace the rest of the world had? Cause more chaos in the Fire Nation than there already was? It was incredibly idiotic and she felt that Zuko was getting played with the pity card. She wouldn't allow her husband to be duped.

*

Katara ran as fast as she could towards the throne room of the palace, running past a very long line of people who were waiting to be in the king's grace. Toph was back in the Jasmine Dragon, seeing as to how she wanted nothing to do with the palace of Ba Sing Sei on her day off.

Though the message from Suki seemed urgent.

_Please get here as fast as you can, I need your help._

When Katara read the note to Toph, all she got from the girl was, "Tsk tsk. I told him he wouldn't be able to handle it."

Apparently he'd sent the Dai Li on some kind of special mission and after they returned, people from the upper and lower rings were crowding to the king's palace by the dozen.

This just smelled of trouble. _Sokka what did you do!?_

Honestly the whole bet Toph and Sokka made was an eye roller. She only felt bad that Suki was in the middle of it now.

Making her way past a group of people crowding the door, she marched up to the throne, crossing her arms as she looked to see the five generals looking baffled at the sight.

Suki ran up to Katara immediately, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her, "For the Unagi's sake tell him to take the mustache and beard off!"

Katara quirked a brow, looking over Suki's shoulder and smacking her own forehead at the sight.

"Scream into this pillow my boy. Then kiss Wang Fire's boot in appreciation."

The successful shop owner took the koala-sheep and pressed the wool to his visage, screaming into it before handing it to the side to a Dai Li agent.

Storming up to the throne, Katara crossed her arms, "Sokka what are you doing!?"

Two Dai Li agents stood before her, "Um…please address him as King Wang Fire ma'am."

"King Wang…oh my god…SOKKA!"

Suki walked up to Katara, shaking her head, "He said he could fix the people's problems himself. He sent the Dai Li to some random island to get sheep and bring them back some hours ago. And he's been at this ever since. Calling himself that silly name."

"Wang Fire…"

"Yeah!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "If he keeps this up, there won't be any order left in Ba Sing Sei!"

"Seriously, he has people from the lower city coming in here. I stopped seven thieves from robbing the place! I'm working side by side with Dai Li agents…this is crazy!"

Katara sighed, "Wait till Toph hears about this. She won't be happy to have more to fix when she does get back."

Sokka smirked, reaching and rubbing his hands together as he sat back on the imperial throne, looking over and seeing Katara and Suki standing with Dai Li Agents, he pointed to his sister, "Well if it isn't Sapphire Fire! Come here and give King Wang Fire a hug!"

Rolling her sleeves up, Katara made way past agents with fists, "Oh I'll give you a hug alright…"

"Please Sapphire what I'm doing is good the for the people. They need the sheep!"

"No, they need to go back to their homes!" Walking up to the throne, Katara turned around to face the people, taking a deep breath before speaking loud enough for most of the line in that room to hear, "Ladies and gentlemen please go back to your homes! The king will meet your requests in the way that he's supposed to in the first place!"

The people looked up to the throne, one man shouting, "You aren't the king!"

Katara narrowed her eyes, "I may not be the king but I think it's best if you do as I say anyway. I'm the king's personal adviser from now on."

Suki smiled, walking up to the throne herself, and turning to face the people, "I oversee the advisers. We are the voice of the king. Please, everyone, put the sheep down and go home."

Sokka stood up facing both Suki and Katara, "Hey! I'm the king for today!"

Katara turned, giving him an evil glare, "Sokka you almost ruined all the order in Ba Sing Sei in only two hours!"

"It was just a group therapy session!"

"And Sokka please drop that ridiculous voice and take off that mustache and beard!"

"But its manly!"

Katara was about to speak when suddenly a messenger hawk caught her attention as it soared into the throne room, flying overhead before landing on Sokka's shoulder with a message attached to it.

The Water tribe teen beamed as he eyed the bird carefully, "HAWKEE!!!"

Suki blinked, reaching to get the letter off the birds back and opening it to read silently, "It's a letter from Toph's parents." Looking up, she smiled and motioned for a Dai Li agent to approach, "Give this to Toph will you? Please make sure you read it to her. She's staying at the apartment of the owner of the Jasmine Dragon. "

"Yes my queen." The agent took the letter and took off.

Katara nodded, turning, "Subjects and army men, please assist the people in leaving the palace."

The five generals looked to one another before nodding. General Hao quirking a brow, "The Imperial Guard will do so."

Relieved that now there was a bit of order and direction, she turned back to Sokka, "You can't just go about doing whatever you want with an entire kingdom. And a capital city at that!"

"Yes I can. I'm the king! And with Hawkee back, we will be unstoppable man and bird!"

Suki blinked, "Um what are you talking about?"

Katara shrugged, "Heck if I know."

Sokka shook his head, "I've still got some hours left as king. I want to do a couple more things…please!?"

Suki just stared while Katara crossed her arms once more, "Fine, but we'll be watching you!"

"YES! Thank you ladies! The king is gonna enjoy his daily kingly activities now!"

Katara watched as Sokka got off the thrown and went with some servants in a direction. She shook her head, sighing.

Suki grinned, "Hey Katara, you know we aren't exempt from those activities right?"

"Oh please, what more kingly activities would I want to be a part of?"

"Well, I am the queen of Ba Sing Sei. So I can order around as many servants as the king."

"Meaning?"

"Royal spa treatment?"

Katara beamed at her friend, "Sounds fun to me."

The girls walked in another direction, giggling as they went.

*

As soon as Aang stepped in, he widened his eyes and then narrowed them.

Azula looked up, feeling the Avatar's anger radiating.

Aang's hand became a fist and he breathed to ease himself. Dr. Toma lied to him. Azula was still in chains. He'd have to go back and have a word with him again. In the meantime, he'd sit and talk with Azula for as long as he could.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview for the next chapter: Dr. Toma broke his end of the baragain, so Aang must confront him yet again. Mai becomes a bit manipulative. Zuko, with good intentions, tries to destroy the animosities by proposing a plan that Aang struggles to cope with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Schemes and Secrets

*

Mai turned over to face Zuko on his side of the bed, trying to hide the fact that she'd been in deep thought about her conversation with Aang the previous day.

Knowing her husband, he was starting to know her like the back of his hand.

_Which is why I have to speak first._

She'd been told by her mother that Zuko seemed like a lifelong partner so for him to understand her so well was a given. Granted, her mother was not only excited for her becoming the Queen of the Fire Nation but she was happy her only daughter found love and had a big grandeur wedding to celebrate, which she got to plan for.

_It really didn't take Zuko long to propose either._

She knew they'd live a happy life together. There was no war to get in their way and there was no Azula.

Which was what the Avatar was trying to bring back.

Her paradise might be lost.

With Azula free, another war might start. That girl was a strategist if not anything else. She'd escape and join the people who were rebelling against her husband's rule.

There was that time she stopped a very keen assassin.

She made the servants check every meal and drink right in front of them to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

"Mai…"

She looked into her husband's golden eyes and laced her fingers with his. Neither of them were ready to get up for the day just yet. "Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, sitting up on the bed, "Your sister."

Zuko's eyes were gentle, not finding any surprise in his heart that his wife was thinking about that situation. He'd gotten a letter from Dr. Toma saying that Aang spoke to him directly, proposing that Azula's chains be removed. He wanted confirmation and Zuko gave him his word. If anything happened due to Azula's actions, she was to be locked away and he as the Fire Lord would take responsibility rather than the asylum. That should have been enough.

He'd find out about what happened when Aang was ready to talk.

In the meantime, he knew that Mai spoke to Aang a while back and was very aggravated at the results.

It seemed as if both Dr. Toma and Mai were disapproving on Aang's views. He was the only one who supported Aang in what he was doing. How could he not? Azula would be a powerful ally for the kingdom if Aang was a good enough influence on her, "I see…"

"Why do you think it will work Zuko?"

He gave Mai's hand a squeeze, "I have faith that it will."

"But you know how she is."

"I also know that I watched her cry for the first time." He laughed a little, "She never cried. Not even at home." His smile dissipated, "Not even when our mother left. All she did was concentrate on father and glory. Not even a single…haunted look to her." He sighed, "At that moment, after Katara defeated her, I knew that everything was going to change, even her."

"Zuko I don't want you to get hurt by something you aren't really a part of. What if even after shedding tears, she doesn't change?"

"Then I'll just have to take responsibility."

"It's not right. Aang should take the responsibility since he's the one who started all of this."

Zuko was silent for a moment.

_There has to be a way…_

She had to change his mind or at least change something about these circumstances at all costs. And then she remembered something vital, "What if there was a way to…de-power her?"

Sitting up in the bed, keeping his hold of his wife's hand, he thought for only a moment, "There is…"

*

Aang kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to get out of bed. He'd been thinking about his visit with Azula and how he was trying to hold in his anger the entire time.

Azula seemed amused at his anger. But he couldn't forgive himself for disappointing her with his failure to keep his promise.

Dr. Toma was not willing to talk to him again. When he'd gone to see him, he couldn't find even a trace of the guy. Not in his office, the main halls, not even around other patients therapy sessions. Whenever he asked about him, no one seemed to know. It was aggravating beyond anything else. The man was purposely avoiding him.

Though he had to keep himself calm. If he got too upset, what would that accomplish?

_Nothing. It wouldn't help at all._

Then he set his mind back on Azula.

During that session, she was acting very cold and distant. That wasn't a good sign at all. She might have already figured it out.

It seemed like on Munto Island, he wasn't the Avatar at all. He was just another visitor like everyone else. Dr. Toma had a belittling way of talking to him specifically. As if he was trying to let him know that he had no power or influence there.

It's not he wanted to walk in like he owned the place with a red carpet rolled out. All he wanted was for Azula to have a bit of freedom.

Zuko sent the confirmation so it shouldn't have taken too long to process.

_So why was she still chained?_

He had to talk to Zuko about what happened. When he got back, he didn't talk to anyone, just came by and went directly to bed, declining dinner with the Fire Lord and Lady.

Neither Zuko or Mai came to talk to him. They were giving him the space he needed, which was probably Mai's idea.

_Why are Zuko and Azula so different?_

It was a question he needed to analyze.

He'd start by looking from his own perspective of what a brother and sister should be like. His mind's examples being Katara and Sokka.

They grew up without a mother after a certain point, just like Zuko and Azula. What made them both so different?

_Hakoda and Fire Lord Ozai. That's the difference._

He shuddered at the thought of Hakoda ever being anything like the previous Fire Lord.

_Does being royalty have anything to do with it? Having wealth?_ He didn't consider Katara and Sokka poor at all. They just weren't living in a big castle. They weren't like the Bei Fongs either. Though he had to consider the differences in culture. He blinked into his pillow. So how could he fairly compare two different cultures on the same playing field since they had totally different traditions and beliefs?

His mind had to backtrack.

At times, Sokka called Katara crazy but Katara wasn't rotting away in an asylum.

Then again, Katara didn't try to take over the world, she saved it. By defeating Azula nonetheless.

He had to do another mental double take.

_So where do I begin?_ Comparing like this was difficult. It was no wonder people like Dr. Toma were paid a lot of money for it.

Perhaps his own mind was too clouded due to his frustration at the doctor himself.

"Appa was right to not like that place. I don't like it either."

He didn't know whether Dr. Toma had a personal problem with him or was really keen on believing that medicine was the only way to help her get back to normal.

Actually, better than normal because Azula being her normal self again was a very bad thing. He hoped that by now, he was still her only visitor. He had to find out if that was true or not. If someone else was visiting her, the asylum staff didn't have to tell him a thing about it.

So would that mean that someone else could be trying to influence her?

"No, that's worst case scenario. You don't want to think about that. I am her only influence right now."

Realizing that he was talking to himself, he smiled a little. Maybe he was being influenced by Azula as well. Not in a bad way. That would sound very wrong if he tried to explain it to Zuko that way. It was more of in a philosophical sense. He hadn't been forced to think this hard in quite a long while.

Thinking about it, he came to only one conclusion in the matter.

_At least I can still smile._

Things weren't so bad.

*

The last time the Avatar came had been so interesting.

And the dream she had was constantly on her mind.

She scowled as she remembered it. Just what did a dream like that mean? It obviously didn't mean she had feelings for the Avatar. That was ridiculous.

Though the making out part, besides relaxing against him, was kind of nice.

"He is your friend, that's all."

She eyed her mother once again, pouting, "Don't call him that. He's not my friend."

Ursa smiled, "I watched your last conversation and so did the doctor. I thought it was sweet of how worried the Avatar was for you."

"Don't mock me." Azula's scowl deepened. Her mother was starting to piss her off with all the talk about friendship, "I still got chained."

Yes, that's right. When he came and she was unchained, she was going to get vengeance on the Avatar. On Aang. She would taste glory on her lips once again. Have the red glory coating her fingertips.

"Azula…"

She tilted her head back, laughing loudly and proudly, "I've still got it!"

"Azula please…that's not going to help you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" She whispered, knowing that eyes were on her, "They're stupid. All of them, everyone. No one knows anything."

"What about Aang? Is he an imbecile too?"

"I SAID STOP MOCKING ME!"

Ursa looked away, towards the wall, "The doctor has had his eyes on you for quite a while now. He's been watching you at times when no one else is around to administer you medicine."

"So?"

"He never approaches you. He just watches. Azula, he doesn't want good things for you."

She shook her head, "I don't care."

"So you've given up?"

The princess went silent, letting her mind go into a blurry abyss for a moment as tears started pricking at her eyes. She reached, grabbing her arm and tracing over the spot of her last injection, "What does he want from me?"

"With each medicine, you are deeper in his servitude."

"I serve no one!"

"Exactly."

She turned, tears running down her eyes as she stared at her mother with hatred, "Why are you on my side?"

Ursa's eyes were gentle, "I'm always on your side. I love you."

She was confused. But she saw her mothers game. This was all a game to her. She wasn't the one locked away to rot. She understood. Her mother was stalling for the Avatar. Trying to get her mind off Aang's imminent destruction.

Though now she had to think.

Why?

Ursa was right about something.

If there was something she learned about her mother through observing her, it was that Ursa always had something to say hidden within her sentences. Each and every one. They were all like codes that had to be picked apart mentally, the pieces rearranged and put back together.

Or was she thinking about it too much?

She looked, seeing her mother gone. The tears still falling, she slumped down on the floor, raising her hands and running them through her hair rocking back and forth slowly.

Ursa was purposely trying to stir her up, rile her emotions, but for what? It was clear that she wouldn't be stirring her up to battle Aang. No, it was for something else that had to do with the doctor who came in with all the nurses and medication.

He was the key.

But for what?

She'd have to pick the answer apart piece by piece.

A voice in the back of her head whispered to her kindly, "You'll know when the time is right."

"Yes…" she closed her eyes, still rocking herself gently.

She could feel the madness registering in her.

It was nearing the time of her medication. Everyone came when the blackness starting taking over the room. She didn't want to be swallowed by the blackness.

Looking up, eyes shut tight, she started to scream.

*

Zuko finished the letter to Aang's friends, handing it to a servant, "Mail this to The Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Sei."

The man nodded, taking the note and holding it as if it were so delicate that it could fall and break.

Zuko sighed. He hadn't seen Aang the entire day and was worried about his friend.

There was a question that haunted today's philosophers and historians. A question that he knew the answer to. It was a secret that was supposed to be shared only between those who fought in the final battle against the Fire Nation.

Mai didn't know the secret either.

Narrowing it down, the only other people who knew were Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki.

It was Zuko's idea to keep it a secret, because if the world knew of it, the tides might turn and people might start to fear the Avatar. He would have been the hero long enough to slowly start becoming an outcast, the villain.

He didn't want that for Aang.

So it was best if people didn't know that Aang was completely invincible now.

At least, that was how he thought of it anyway. Aang was mortal, just like everyone else, but he was truly the most powerful human being in the world. He was the master of all four elements and then there was the secret that he'd never heard of any Avatar doing before.

It was the secret that was the key.

In order to ease his troubled pregnant wife, he told her the secret. This meant that he would have to try to explain it to Dr. Toma as well.

But first he wanted consent from the others, which was why he wrote a note to them a few moments ago.

Now he was on the search for Aang.

Opening the door to the room he'd given Aang, he saw that he wasn't there.

"Where are you Aang?"

*

"My Lady, I only want to serve you and Fire Lord Zuko."

Mai scowled, "Don't think I'm weak or naïve because I'm young Admiral." And with that, she turned away with the grace of the Queen that she was. Blades hidden on her person as a just in case.

Zuko didn't see, the palace itself needed newer and trustworthy staff. Especially within the military.

People who were very high up, all those who served Ozai faithfully, weren't too keen on serving Zuko. That was something that was a problem she would be rid of from the start. She'd been personally having conversations with the admirals and generals, testing their loyalty. Armed just in case any of those backstabbers tried anything.

They were too many loose ends.

The rest of the Fire Nation still had its own problems, but to her, it was best to fix up where they lived first and foremost.

She wanted to live a life where she didn't have to worry about assassinations every second of the day. Sure, her skills for detecting such were sharp and she'd spotted quite a lot of traitors, but the cells were filling up once more, especially in the imperial prison.

The ones who were the most loyal to her were currently walking towards her.

The twins, Lo and Li stopped before Mai, Lo clearing her throat to speak first, "My Lady."

Mai stopped before them, "What is it?"

Li perked up, "Do you think it is wise to openly show your suspicion of the admirals and war generals?"

They spoke in unison, "We are concerned for your safety."

Mai rolled her eyes, "I'm not paranoid."

Lo began, "We are not saying that you're paranoid my Lady."

Li finished, "We are saying you should watch yourself, especially with the baby on the way."

They spoke in unison, "Not everyone can be trusted against your status. You are trying their patience."

"You don't need to worry. I can tell who's loyal and who isn't."

Lo started, "The head chef is starting to think your daily meal tests are harassment."

Li finished, "He's been complaining and speaking of quitting."

Mai smirked, "Let him. I can get my family's personal chef to make the meals from now on. It's fine if you two let him know that he's dismissed from working in the palace."

Lo started, "But my Lady, he's been working for the royal family all his life."

Li ended, "What is he supposed to do?"

Mai thought aloud, "Fine, he's not fired, but I'm still placing someone in the kitchen to keep their eyes on him for me. I want eyes all over this palace, if you know what I mean."

Lo chuckled, "It's too bad the Dai Li belong to the Earth Kingdom again."

Li laughed, "They'd have been perfect for the job."

Mai laughed a little, "I think it best that Zuko let them go back to where they belong. Lo, Li, I want you ladies to let me in on some of the secrets of the royal family since I am a part of it now."

The twins looked to one another, grinning, then looking to their queen, speaking together, "Follow us."

Lo and Li had known her since she was a child. They were her most trusted advisors. Whenever they gave her advice, she knew it was best to listen to it. It seemed that was something those old women were grateful for, besides to be working with the royal family once more.

Apparently Azula banished one of them yet neither of them decided to leave.

That was quite the smart decision.

She had to give it to them, those old ladies were cunning.

Plus, they sure knew a lot.

She'd already learned one secret and that was about Aang. The secrets she was after now was of the underground organizations that worked for the royal family. While the Earth Kingdom had the Dai Li, she wasn't blind about her own nation. The Fire Nation had to have something similar.

That assassin who could make things combust that Zuko told her about, he was the tip of the iceberg.

Seemed this day was a day to uncover many secrets.

Mai whispered to herself with a smirk, "Never underestimate old people it seems."

*

Walking out to a balcony, Zuko smiled a little as he saw his friend leaning against the banister, looking out at the Fire Nation capital.

Clearing his throat, he stopped to let Aang speak first.

"Zuko, there's a lot of things that I still don't know and don't get. About the world, and especially about people."

Walking up to him, he sighed and leaned next to him against the banister, crossing his arms whilst a gentle breeze brushed his hair softly, "Even though you're the Avatar, you don't have to completely understand everything about this world you know. You have to leave things for the next Avatar to figure out too."

Aang smiled a little, as he thought about a dream he had, "She's going to be born in the water tribe."

Zuko blinked, "She?"

Aang nodded, "I don't know if she's going to be in my future family or not, but I'm sure that she's going to be born in the Southern Water Tribe."

"How do you know that?"

Aang closed his eyes, "If I'm going to be her spiritual guardian after I die like Roku is for me, then it's only normal for me to have dreams about her, don't you think?"

"Having these dreams now, do they mean that you're going to die soon?"

Opening his eyes, he looked over to his friend kindly, smiling, "Not at all. It's kind of funny. To me, dreams are very important. I'll bet that before I was born, Avatar Roku had dreams about me or about the Air Nomads."

Zuko smirked, "Or maybe your dreams are just your way of missing Katara."

Aang's cheeks reddened a little, "But the girl in my dreams isn't Katara. That's how I know."

"I'll be sure to not tell Katara that you've been dreaming about other water tribe girls."

Blushing more, his thoughts went to Katara, "I wonder what she's doing right now."

Zuko chuckled, "Missing you probably. You really should bring her back here."

Aang let his head sink a little, "I can't Zuko. Avatar Roku told me that I need to help Azula alone."

"Aang…what happened when you went there?"

Feeling a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he eased a bit closer to the Fire Lord, turning to face him, looking into those familiar golden eyes as his blush completely vanished, "How long should it have taken for your letter to reach Dr. Toma?"

"The letter where I gave him permission to let Azula out of her chains?"

Aang nodded slowly.

"It should have cleared before you even left for the last visit."

Aang shook his head, "I thought so." He turned away, leaning back on the banister, eyes looking up to the sky.

Zuko sighed, "He didn't let her out of the chains yet did he?"

"If you would go see her you'd see why I'm so upset."

"Just give Dr. Toma time."

"He's been avoiding me ever since I suggested it to him, even after getting your letter. It's not the doctor that's suffering! I really think that if Azula got just a little more freedom, she'd get better."

"Not completely."

"I…I know she wouldn't be healed. I mean just a little. I saw all of the medication they give her. It's crazy."

"Aang, they know what they're doing."

"I don't think they do."

"Aang, they've been up, running, and treating people before we were born."

"But they were working under you ancestor's rules since the 100 year war began probably. So who knows what they've really been doing to people there…"

Zuko quieted, thinking about that statement, his free hand closing into a fist.

"Times are changing. And I feel like…Azula, no, someone from the royal family, being there as a patient was something they'd been waiting on for a long time. Your sister is just a victim Zuko. Appa doesn't like that place and neither do I."

"Let me guess, you go there for her sake?"

"Yeah…I do." He looked to Zuko surprised at the sudden change in tone. Reaching, he placed his hand atop the Fire Lords gently, "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, just trying to process what you said."

"Do you at least think that I could be right about the asylum?"

Zuko thought, "Aang, I know for a fact that the Fire Nation had a corrupt military due to 100 years of bad leadership on the throne. I never thought that even facilities that are supposed to help people would be just as corrupt, but I see where you're coming from. It's frustrating that now I have to look into the mental hospital and add it to my list of worries, but…I can't deny that you could be right."

Aang smiled a little, "So you do think I'm on to something?"

"Yeah…I think so. But…Aang, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Aang continued to stare into those golden eyes so close, feeling a tingling sensation at being this close to Zuko. The feeling was one of…fascination. His mind clicked to start the comparison between brother and sister.

He didn't feel this way looking into Azula's eyes.

He never felt the same looking into Zuko's eyes as he did Azula's. Not even from the beginning. He never looked at Zuko with hatred, even when they were enemies a year ago.

He sensed that maybe there was some good in Zuko back then. And he realized that it was possible when Zuko dressed up in disguise and saved him from Zhao and the Yu Yen Archers.

He thought back then that maybe they could be friends.

So why didn't he ever exert the same attitude and countenance to Azula? He was so quick to label Azula as an enemy. He'd actually felt hatred in his heart for her.

Then again, she made it so easy to hate her.

Zuko wasn't the same.

The silence made it all the harder for Zuko to tell Aang what he knew he came out to in the first place. It was a suggestion rather than news, "There's something that I'd been thinking about Aang. I talked to Mai about the talk that you two had."

Aang nodded, his gaze curious.

"Aang, both Dr. Toma and Mai have been raising good points towards not letting Azula go."

Aang frowned.

"But I've been on your side and I'll continue to be. So I came up with a plan that everyone should be content with, even you."

Aang's frown started to reverse. He was so relieved that Zuko was on his side, "A plan? That sounds neat. What is it?"

Zuko took a deep breath, lowering his voice, "Remember when you defeated my father?"

Aang blinked, confused as to where Zuko was going with this, "Uh huh. What about it?"

"And we all said that we'd keep your ability a secret from the world."

Aang wasn't sure whether to shiver or not. He knew that what Zuko had to tell him would be just between them, or least it should be for now, but the fact that Zuko was close enough to kiss was making him a bit nervous, his small smile fading all too quickly in realization.

Zuko's voice was above a whisper, but being so close to Aang, he knew the boy would hear him loud and clear, "What if you took Azula's bending away?"

Aang's eyes went wide and he pulled away from Zuko, shaking his head as he backed away, "Z-Zuko…"

"Think about it Aang. If you did that, then Azula wouldn't be a threat. Only Mai and the asylum would be the only ones to know. You could definitely be able to see her unchained faster than it'd take to process any letter."

"But Zuko…"

"It's a winning situation for everyone Aang."

Aang narrowed his eyes, "Zuko…do you remember how you felt when you couldn't bend anymore?"

Zuko blinked, then thinking back.

"Zuko, that would only do more harm than good…"

"How could it? I lost my bending because I changed sides, but I was able to get it back."

"When I take bending away, it's permanent. Look at your father. Even if you took him to the Ancient Sun People, he wouldn't be able to get it back. It's a one shot thing."

"Precisely why no one else would have to know."

"But it's dangerous for me to do as well. It could wipe me out too."

"You mean you don't have complete control over that technique?"

"What I mean is that I wouldn't do it even if it didn't have any risks." He shook his head, "I can't believe you'd suggest that about your own sister. Taking her bending away would be the same as shattering what sanity she has left."

"But she has no sanity left…"

"You can't say that when you haven't even seen her in there."

Zuko went quiet, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Aang, think about it for a second."

"No, I won't. I won't do it. That's wrong and it's cruel. The only reason I did it to your father was because I didn't want to take his life. There is no life or death situation in this scenario. That and…it's like taking away a part of what makes her…her."

"Aang…"

"I…I couldn't forgive myself…"

"Yes, you could Aang."

"But what about the things I said about the asylum? How would she be able to defend herself?"

"There's a chance that you might be wrong about that, just like there's a chance you might be right. I have to weigh the odds. I know that I'll have to go down there to see and judge it for myself."

"I want you to. Please, come with me when I go to see her tomorrow."

Zuko shook his head, placing his hand over the spot of his chest that bared a large scar, "I will when I'm ready." He turned, walking back towards the opened doors, "Aang take the time to think about it. Even if you're right, she won't be the one who has to defend herself from anyone. I can protect my own younger sister."

And with that Zuko walked away.

Aang closed his eyes, slumping down to sit on the balcony, holding his head in his hands, whispering, "I can't…I just can't."

Getting up, Aang jogged over to where he'd set his glider, grabbing it and opening it. Letting the wind pick up before he took off. He'd have to think about it somewhere that wasn't the royal palace.

*

Dr. Toma looked over the paper in his hand once more, then sighing, reaching to fix his spectacles. His eyes looked back up to Loki.

"So?"

"I underestimated the Avatar it seems."

"What does the letter say?"

"Let me put it in the form of question. If the Avatar can really take bending away, how will it benefit our cause?"

The nurse frowned, "Take bending away? What a scary kid." Thinking about it, she immediately perked up, smiling, "It has its ups and downs for our research but no one else would have to know. Hence, we'd still have quite the playing card."

Dr. Toma nodded, looking back to the letter from the Queen of the Fire Nation, "Seems we have yet another ally on our side."

"Is that from the Fire Lord?"

"No, it's from his wife."

"Doctor, does this mean that you'll let the subject out of her chains?"

He thought for a moment, then frowning a little, "We have to now. I want you to increase the dosages of her medications to make sure that she stays down. It seems the Avatar might need her unchained in order to perform his ability according to this letter from our queen."

"Are you sure?"

"The Queen is our ally now. She'd get information like this from the Fire Lord directly. I'm sure."

Loki shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Dr. Toma nodded, "If things go wrong even slightly, you know what to do."

Loki nodded, "I'll inform Gina. When is the Avatar coming back to visit?"

He scowled, "Tomorrow…"

*

Suki looked to Katara worriedly.

Toph could only be still.

Sokka was trying to make sense of it all.

Katara stood, reading Zuko's letter over and over again.

"He went to the Fire Nation to see Azula?"

Katara twitched, remembering her battle against that madwoman.

Sokka blinked, "But why?"

Toph reminded, "Remember, you guys read that he's going to take her bending away."

Suki shook her head, "There's no way Aang would do that. I hope."

Katara shivered, "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he leave us…what business does he even have going to see her at all?!" She clutched the letter tightly, the scroll parchment tearing slightly, "I don't get it. I don't understand this at all."

Toph muttered, "Well…lets just go ask him."

Katara turned, looking over at Toph, "You're right." She turned away from everyone, looking out at Ba Sing Sei, Momo flying onto her shoulder and perching, "We're going to the Fire Nation…"

*

A man sat in the cell with his three cellmates, everyone sitting in a circle, looking to each other nervously.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I've got my outside sources. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know boss, this place treats better than prison does."

The head of the group scowled, smacking his comrade upside the head, then pointing back to the asylum blueprints on the floor in the center of their circle, "There's a bunch of us wanting to bust out this joint. Everybody's counting on us and you had to say something stupid like that."

The man rubbed his head, "Sorry boss…"

The third man snickered, "So boss, we turning the fire bending back on?"

The head honcho grinned, "Course we are. This place will get a run for its money."

The second man rubbed his head more, "I heard that the Avatar is coming here tomorrow."

The fourth man nodded, "But the staff talks about him as if they don't like him too much."

The first man blinked, rubbing his chin, "If he comes here tomorrow, we can work that to our advantage."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So the plan is all set."

"Tomorrow, we'll be free."

The first man chuckled, "How stupid to be sent to the crazy house instead of prison by accident. This is going to be a cinch."

______________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been extremely busy, besides lost internet, which I got back.

**Preview for the next chapter**: Dr. Toma sets his plans in motion, the asylum gets visits from unexpected guests. Katara and the others come to the Fire Nation. Plots of asylum escape. Azula is unchained. Stuff goes down. =D Plans will fail and plans will succeed. The next chapter is the first part in what will be a **multi**-part event.

This chapter is my gift to everyone who reads this, especially my reviewers and those who favorite the story and me! Thank you all so much! I'm going on a roadtrip soon and I plan to work on Chapter 6 during the trip. =] I'll be gone for a week, so hopefully by the time I get back I can give you an awesome Chapter 6.

A few things that I want to clear up: 1) No Zuko doesn't kiss Aang. xD He was just really close so no one could hear their conversation.

2) Azula's dream in the previous chapter had nothing to do with romance at all. I read a dream book before writing that scene, trust me it has nothing to do with love at all. =P Azula is **just** pondering about even being friends with him. People seemed to jump to conclusions about that bit.

Okay, I think that's it. Katara seems kinda pissed, doesn't she?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just another Day In The Asylum Part One

*

Dr. Toma ran, searching, searching the area frantically.

How did it all come to this point? And so quickly? This was madness! The director wasn't going to be happy at all. The higher ups might not look at him with significance anymore.

And who was to blame?

It couldn't be the Avatar. It couldn't be the Fire Lord or Lady. It was those men. He wasn't stupid when it came to who would take the fall for situations like this.

He looked and to his ultimate horror, the cell was empty.

A voice behind him whispered with venom and malice, "I've been waiting for you Doctor."

Turning around quickly, he ran to shut the door, then spun around to face his attacker. He'd have to deal with this himself. And he wasn't running from someone so young.

As flames conjured from dexterous fingertips, he narrowed his eyes, "I know how to deal with the likes of you."

He charged forwards, on the offense.

How did the day…no, the asylum turn into complete pandemonium like this?

Desks upturned, chairs thrown, patients escaping left and right.

It all began 5 hours ago with the visits.

*

_5 hours earlier…_

Loki was at her desk, humming a happy little tune until a shadow leered over her. The shadow of a man. Turning around to look over her shoulder, she peered with interest to see who would want her immediate attention.

She froze as she saw who it was and rose to bow in his presence, "It is my honor. What can I do for you today sir?"

The man smiled, eyeing her body, "Please bring me to Doctor Toma. We have business."

She graciously straightened herself, turning on her heel, "Please follow me sir."

His eyes now scanning her every curve, he followed silently.

Leading the man to the doctor's office, she knocked on the door lightly four times before entering, opening the door for the guest and allowing him to enter. As he walked past, she shriveled back to exit the room, closing the door behind her. She knew better than to eavesdrop on a conversation between Dr. Toma and a man of such high status. But she would stay close so she could escort the man to the exit when they were finished talking.

Peering behind his spectacles to see who came in, he extended an arm of greeting and direction, "Please sit Admiral."

The Admiral sat in the most comfy seat, leaning back into the designer chair with ease, "Dr. Toma do you know why I am here?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Please don't play dumb with me Doctor. Don't forget the business we've been having over the past year. I've put quite a lot of money in your pockets. Is it not true that you're paid a certain amount for every patient in this very building, being the head of all the other doctors in this facility?"

"You should already know the answer to that question."

The Admiral smiled, "Yes well, there's a little something that I'd like to add onto our deal."

"And what would be?"

He smiled a little wider, "You know Doctor, I do have a wife and children, but my wife isn't as thin as she used to be."

"I hardly see that as something I should care about Admiral."

"Dr. Toma, do you personally enjoy tempting men by having such fine female workers under your belt and every command?"

"It's not my decision for them to wear what they do. That's under the Director. I just hire them."

"What's that woman's name? Loki?"

Dr. Toma narrowed his eyes, "What about her?"

The Admiral cracked his wrists with mere movement, "How about we add her into our deal? She's a fine young thing. I'm sure you can agree. How do you get any work done surrounded by all these beautiful young women? Do you find yourself not attracted to them at any time?"

He chuckled, then began laughing, calming himself, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, "I'll answer with another question. Is your wife not satisfying you anymore?"

"She got old and wrinkled a long time ago."

"And what would make me put such an innocent little girl in the middle of complex business like ours?"

"She not too young and not too old. Have a heart."

"To make an older man happy?" Dr. Toma grinned.

The Admiral grinned, "Yes, now you're seeing things clearer Doctor."

Dr. Toma shook his head, rising from his desk and going over to the door, opening it and calling out, "Loki, could you come in here for just a moment?"

As she turned and entered the room, she looked to the man she escorted earlier, witnessing a wild hunger in his eyes.

Dr. Toma, placed an arm around Loki's slender waist, holding her close, looking over at the high ranking military officer, "Loki, I'd like to introduce you to Admiral Quinta."

Admiral Quinta smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you little lady."

Dr. Toma snickered, holding Loki closer, "You are never going to escort this man into this building again."

Enraged, the Admiral rose from his seat, "What do you think you're doing Toma!?"

Dr. Toma turned Loki so they were facing one another, pressing against her closely to eliminate space between the fronts of their bodies, causing the nurse to blush, "Admiral, I do have to admit. What was I thinking not being physically interested in any of my employees? Especially one as smart and beautiful as Loki here."

The Admiral gritted his teeth, "Why you…! I'll call off all of our deals you scum!"

Dr. Toma paused, turning, "You're calling me scum Admiral? Sorry to inform you," he released Loki from his grasp and stood in front of her protectively with his arms crossed, "I run a mental hospital, not a brothel. You won't call the deal off. You make too much off of it. Now get out of my office and off my premises. You're now trespassing."

"Toma I'll kill you!"

"Do I have to call the guards or will someone as high ranking as you have enough common sense to walk off private property rather than be thrown off?"

Admiral Quinta stormed out, turning to Dr. Toma with a finger pointed, "You haven't heard the last of me. I'll get you for this."

Loki shivered, stepping back a few steps.

Admiral Quinta looked at Loki.

Dr. Toma reached up to fix his glasses, "Try to touch her and I will not hesitate to break your wrists. You cracking them like that annoys me."

With a scowl, the Admiral took his leave.

Loki exhaled the breath she'd been holding, blushing harder, "D-Doctor…?"

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. Trust me."

She nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

He turned, running his fingers through her silky hair easily, "I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you. I promised you that when I hired you didn't I?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. If you ever recognize him, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you so much Dr. Toma.."

He stopped fiddling with her hair, to place his hands on her shoulders, "You know how much I can't stand perverts."

Loki nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She remembered the kind of person she was before she met this man in front of her. She didn't know anything about medicine. She didn't think she'd be useful to do anything in this world other than laying on her back. Then she met this man, a kind man who took her in and taught her. Nursed her away from that kind of life. And here she stood now as one of his head nurses in a facility she deemed her home. She was one of the few people who knew that Dr. Toma was already in a personal relationship with another man and had been for years. Though the identity of the man was a bit of a mystery. Even so, Dr. Toma talked about him in such a loving way. She admired those feelings and admired him.

Dr. Toma sighed and hugged Loki close, "Let it all out. It's fine."

Nuzzling into the embrace, she knew she'd cry just thinking about how fortunate she was. She loved and respected this man so much. No matter what his decisions were, she'd follow him until the end.

*

Admiral Quinta left with a scowl. The ones above him didn't need to know about this. The worst part was that that scum of a doctor was right. He wouldn't call the deal off. It'd cut off some of the money flowing into his own pockets. He'd have to weigh the options before he made any risky decisions.

He needed something good to blackmail him with.

It was bad enough he was questioned earlier that week by the Fire Lady about his loyalties to the kingdom. Since Ozai lost power, people like him were going to have to struggle harder to keep their unaccounted businesses afloat. He needed to keep squeezing Dr. Toma; he'd just have to start squeezing the pompous prick a little harder.

How dare he disrespect him like that? Embarrass him in front of that woman. Did his status mean nothing? He'd be sure to get him back and let his revenge be crippling.

"Pssst. Hey, you there…"

The Admiral stopped, finding himself in a hall that was empty other than the cells, "Who's there? Which of you lowlife ingrates dare speak to me?"

A man leaned up the window of his room, "Call me what you want. But you look sort of angry." He noticed the way the man was dressed, "Mister Admiral."

"That's Admiral Quinta to you lowlife."

"I may be a lowlife, but I can tell you one thing. Me and my boys in here are not crazy."

The Admiral quirked a brow, "Really now? What makes you think I should believe you?"

"Even if you don't. We have a common enemy. That head doctor that runs this place."

Now the Admiral got to thinking. If there was anyone he could use as his pawns, it should be some of the patients within this place. They could be the ones to easily take the fall if any of his own plans backfired, "Go on."

The head honcho smirked, "We're planning on busting out of here today. We'd certainly like the help of someone as gracious as yourself."

"I'm not a generous man."

"Neither am I. But I know how to cut deals."

"Proceed."

The head honcho smiled wider, "What if I try to dig up some info on the doc for you?"

"In exchange?"

"You let us worry about busting out of here. Just provide us with transportation off this island and back into the Fire Nation."

"You'll now be working for me."

"We're work out all those details after me and my boys get off this island."

The Admiral smiled. This man was smart in his own way. If they worked for him starting from now, he could ditch them easier if anything went wrong and abandon them on this island. But if they didn't work for him yet, he could get them off and see how much they were worth depending on how useful the information they received was, "You've got a deal."

"Nice doing business with you good sir."

"Likewise. Whatever you do find out had better be good. How long do you need?"

"4 hours and then we'll need the transportation."

"Done."

They nodded to one another and then Admiral Quinta went along on his way, whistling as he proceeded to exit the building.

*

Mai sighed. She'd written the letter to Dr. Toma and it should have been delivered days ago. She's used the second fastest messenger hawk she could get her hands on. Since Zuko used the first and it just got back from its journey.

Either way, she sat recollecting all the information that she now knew. She knew that Zuko had to have known everything that she now knew. She'd talk to him about it soon enough.

Firstly, she was reading her response letter from Dr. Toma. The man sure was being too much of a gentleman. Sucking up was more like it.

"What am I going to do with these people?"

The question was directed at no one in particular.

She looked down, placing her hand on her belly, "I should be asking you all the questions while I don't have anyone to talk to shouldn't I? You're always here." She smiled, "Your daddy has all kinds of businesses that need to be fixed and he's handling that."

She was still trying to get used to the fact that she was going to be a mother with how young she was.

Though there was something that she vowed.

She'd be nothing like all the previous Fire Lady's of the past. A delicate, shriveling flower with no radiant scent. Just in the background.

Even Zuko's mother.

While the men handled the country, the wives would just be in the shadows. Just the vessels for bearing heirs to the throne.

She knew Zuko wouldn't look at her like that. He loved her, but she wasn't blind as to the traditions of her country. That's how it always was.

This Queen of the Fire Nation wouldn't be the silent, scentless flower. She got up and handled political affairs as much as Zuko did rather than sat at home bored. She knew the country with who her father was.

She'd need an official nanny to take care of the baby just in case.

Her baby brother was being taken care of.

"Your highness…"

She looked over at a female messenger and watched her bow in great honor.

"I have a message for you from your family." She held up a scroll as she knelt before the Queen.

Mai picked up the scroll, opening it to read. She sighed once more, rolling her eyes, "You're dismissed."

"Thank you madam." The messenger smiled, bowed once more, then left.

"Ugh. Now mom wants to move into the palace. Great."

Either way, her mother would help her take care of the baby with no problem. Guess she didn't need a royal babysitter after all.

She'd be with her father making important decisions.

"Your highness. The meeting is about to begin."

"Ah…" That's right. She'd requested an important military meeting at the last minute and she would shortly be informed of who was missing from this meeting. Those who were missing were the ones who would form her list of those going under further investigation.

She was already the Queen of a recovering nation. She didn't want to be the Queen of a deceitful one.

*

Dr. Toma was handling paperwork when it seemed the second visitor was coming to his office. "Why is today so eventful?" He sighed.

He'd calmed Loki down and she'd gone back to work effortlessly.

Honestly, what would he do without that woman?

He noticed the time. Only one hour had gone by. Seemed all the visitors were coming at the peak of each hour.

"Come in." he called, not taking his eyes off of the paperwork.

The door opened and Dr. Toma looked up at the door, "Gina, you can leave us."

Gina, who escorted the man, nodded and left the room.

Dr. Toma fixed his glasses for the second time that day and then sighed in relief, "What are you doing here Hahn?"

The man smiled, "I see you're working hard Toma."

Dropping his serious face, he looked at his lover with relief, "Why'd you come here?"

"I was asked to check up on things and used it as the perfect excuse to see you."

"Are you sure about this?"

Hahn nodded, "It's fine."

Dr. Toma sighed, getting up from his seat and walking away from his desk, "Well then come here."

They embraced one another tightly, Dr. Toma reminding himself of just how taboo this situation was. As much as he wanted to steal just one kiss, he knew there were eyes of those above him all over this building, just as he had his own sets of eyes everywhere.

Hahn whispered softly, "I missed you so much."

"And I you." taking his partner's hand, he laced their fingers together, "How long do you have to be here before you're called back?"

"About a half hour." Hahn chuckled, "But any time I get to be close to you is enough. I just wish that I wasn't so busy as of late. I'd come by more often."

"You have your work to take care of as I have mine."

Hahn rested his chin on his partner's shoulder, scanning the room before pulling away to sweep the doctor into a passionate kiss.

Taken by surprise, Dr. Toma accepted the gesture, returning it as his eyelids dropped, holding the hand in his tighter before pulling away, "Have you any idea how much trouble you'll get into for doing that?"

Hahn shrugged, "I have a vague idea. But what goes on in this office stays in this office doesn't it?"

Dr. Toma chuckled, "Indeed. So what else would you like to do in my office?"

"What do I have time for?"

"Not much I'm afraid."

"Well don't be fearful Toma."

"I'm not." He had to analyze the situation and calculate precisely. A half hour, with how time seemed to be buzzing by today, he'd call it his own bad luck if somebody else came to visit. He was expecting the Avatar to come by today and who knew when he would come. Knowing that kid, he'd come right into the office. He'd done a good job giving him the slip before.

"What's wrong?" Hahn looked a little worriedly to his lover.

Dr. Toma shook his head, "Just a lot on my plate. As much as I'd like to fool around a bit, I do want you to go back with a full report."

Hahn nodded, "You could tell me the situation while we're doing what we want to."

He shook his head, "No I'd be too distracted by the situation to want to do anything. It's that bad."

Nodding, Hahn pouted at first, then pulled away and maneuvered around his lover, sitting in the seat before the doctor's desk, folding his hands on his lap, "Then do tell me the situation Doctor." He winked playfully.

Dr. Toma had to give it to him. Hahn's positive outlook both contradicted and amused his own usual gloomy composure. Going back over to his desk, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, "You already know about the Princess being my patient."

"Of course I know. I thought to myself of how fortunate it is that my lover scored such a big case."

"Well said. So let me start from the beginning."

Hahn sat and listened intently, rubbing his chin when his lover finished speaking, "Why did you have to give the Avatar such a hard time dear? You're not usually that mean to people. And I know you love kids."

"Orders from you know who."

Hahn sighed, frowning, "I see. I really hope that everything works out. I'll see what I can do to cut you and the Avatar a break then."

"You don't have to talk to them for me Hahn…"

"Of course I do. What would I look like not standing up for my man?"

Dr. Toma chuckled, "There's no talking you out of this isn't it?"

"Not at all."

They smiled at one another and Dr. Toma stood up, inwardly cursing the fact that he denied doing anything with this man today. It'd be a while before they saw one another again.

Hahn stood, "Sucks to say but I have to go. Your story took up all of my visiting time!"

"Sorry about that. Next time they'll be less talking."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dr. Toma walked his special guest to the door, deciding on escorting him to the front door himself rather than asking any of the nurses to do it.

*

Ursa sat across the room from her daughter, looking to her kindly.

Azula woke up from her daze, looking back over at her mother, "What do you want?"

"It's almost time."

"For what?"

"You already know."

Azula turned around so she didn't have to look at that face.

"Just three more hours. I want you to do the right thing when everything happens."

"What!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

She was now convinced. Her mother should be locked up in here. Not her.

Ursa shook her head, "Just trust me."

Those words stung, "T-trust you? Why you…!"

"The Avatar is coming back for you."

"Yeah right."

"He's coming and this time will be different."

She had to go sit a while and think about what was being said. All these codes…decoding them took time. It was hidden in that corner she would stay and decode for the next three hours until the time proved itself to be right.

*

At the next peak of the hour, Dr. Toma had yet another visitor. This time from imports to the island. Food and supplies. That he had to go out and deal with, overseeing that everyone was doing their job properly. This took two hours at the least. Making way back up to his office, he scowled at the paperwork he still had to do, "Darn you scrolls. Darn you. You're never ending."

He looked to see what the time was. If anyone else had come by to pay a visit, they'd missed him. After dealing with the imports, he'd gone around to do his rounds. And then visiting time was closing in. He was awaiting the Avatar gingerly. Knowing that the boy wouldn't be very delightful to be near during this meeting. Especially with how much he'd given him the slip last time.

Today was a hectic day.

First Admiral Quinta wanting Loki, then Hahn coming by and endangering them both. He was tired. More tired today than he had been in most of the years he'd been working here.

Sitting at his desk declining paperwork, a few of the other doctors came in to ask him questions or give in reports and set up schedules for treatments for some of the other patients. Nurses came by to confirm things, give reports. This piled up his scrolls a bit higher than he wanted.

He was tired for the most part because he just wanted to be somewhere resting in Hahn's arms. Being whisked away into a happiness that only Hahn could provide him with.

Unfortunately, it was during this daydream that he heard the first explosion.

Loki ran into Dr. Toma's office, yanking the door open with all her strength, startling the doctor even more than the explosion did. She saw how it started and she got away. It was imperative that she tell Dr. Toma what was going on.

"DOCTOR!"

He shot up, "What on earth is going on!?"

"Something happened! I don't know!", Loki was frantic, "S-somebody started firebending in one of the wards. And then they opened the doors and now patients are escaping left and right! Everyone's panicking! Dr. Toma no one can defend themselves!"

Dr. Toma widened his eyes, "Loki…if she gets out…"

"I know! But I haven't checked on her yet! Doctor, I'm begging you please…they look like roughens, the patients who started all of this…"

Dr. Toma nodded, "Loki, don't panic. I want you to gather all the nurses and you all are to come to my office to hide yourselves. The other doctors know what to do. After you gather them, declare a code red."

Loki nodded, shivering, "Y-yes doctor…"

"I'll handle these men on my own."

"B-but Dr. Toma…"

"Loki. Do as I say. Do not be afraid for me or for yourself or the lives of anyone else. Show no fear."

Loki ran up to Dr. Toma, throwing her arms around him to hug him close, "Please come back alive."

Dr. Toma patted the top of her head, "I will. Now go gather everyone else and initiate that warning."

"Dr. Toma…no one on this island can firebend. C-can you?"

"No, but I know how to defend myself plenty." He narrowed his eyes, "Go Loki…now."

She let go, running off to follow his orders.

He followed, going down the opposite direction of the hall, rolling his sleeves up, whispering to himself, "I'll deal with them all."

*

"Azula it's started."

As soon as an explosion was heard, everything shook. Startled at first, Azula stayed in her corner, then began giggling.

Ursa came to a stand, "Azula…what are you going to do?"

"Boom…"

"Azula." Ursa took a stern stance and tone.

Azula started rocking, "It doesn't matter." She looked to where she'd gotten her injections, "It doesn't matter."

Ursa looked down sadly, "Are you going to do nothing?"

Azula shook her head, "No. That has nothing to do with me."

Ursa shook her head, deciding to just go silent.

*

Aang sighed as he looked out the Fire Nation. It really was a magnificent place to be living in. It's just that some of the people really weren't coming to terms with the new change. Some of the people liked the new leadership while others didn't.

Even so, everyone knew who he was now. There was no mistaking it.

He smiled, watching the people pass by from below. There really were some good people here too despite all the corruptness.

Mai was a good person and he could understand her situation now that he got the time to think about it. With Azula there, Mai didn't have any freedoms and had to stay in her place. With Azula back, hostilities might form.

Speaking of Azula, what was he going to do if he couldn't find Dr. Toma again?

He sighed, thinking about how he missed the others back at home and wondered how they were doing.

Being the Avatar meant he'd have to help the Fire Lord and Lady fix this place. If he didn't, there really wouldn't be all that much balance in the world. Not when the Fire Nation was having such a hard time balancing itself.

Times were getting hard in this nation now that the rest of the world was once again at peace and growing. Especially since Zuko put an end to a lot of the illegal things going on that were making the country money. The history books were being rewritten so that people could learn of what was really going on.

Aang thought about everything making this country what it was as he watched the citizens.

How would Azula back home impact all of this?

How would it impact her? Would her people hate her?

He really hoped that she wasn't hated as a princess now since the people certainly didn't want to respect Fire Lord Ozai anymore. Apparently he didn't even get many visitors in prison from what he'd heard.

He remembered what Avatar Roku told him though.

Dealing with Fire Lord Ozai was not his assignment, it was helping Azula.

That and he really didn't want to deal with more than one person at a time. Helping Azula was already a handful and a half.

He snapped out of his daze and he looked at the position of the sun. It was late in the afternoon and he realized that he could most certainly go visit Azula now.

He smiled to himself, "Today is going to be different. I can feel it."

Standing up, he opened his glider and swept off with the gust, going to find Appa. He had the feeling that he'd definitely be needing Appa today and he wasn't going to hesitate on any of the feelings that rose up in its gut.

*

Dr. Toma tossed the body once more, grabbing the firebender by his collar and shaking him, "Where's your leader!? Tell me where he is now!"

Dazed, the man immediately went unconscious.

Cursing under his breath, Dr. Toma came to a stand, looking around at the bodies sprawled around, his eyes narrowed.

Though he wasn't a fire bender, he certainly knew how to defend himself against one very well. It was only natural that growing up in the Fire Nation, one had to find ways to battle against the element that surrounded them.

The Avatar hadn't even gotten here and he had to deal with all of this.

How long had it been since his day began?

_5 hours._

He looked around with disgust at the men who called themselves trying to take over the mental hospital. They had to be crazy.

He chuckled at the thought.

Now it was time for serious business. He had to check on his main patient.

Running through the halls, making his way to the isolated hall way off on its own, he rushed to get to where he needed to get. He needed to make sure that she didn't get out.

Turning the knob and busting the door in, when he looked, it was to his ultimate horror.

The cell was empty.

A voice behind him whispered with venom and malice, "I've been waiting for you Doctor."

Turning around quickly, he ran to shut the door, then turning to the Princess of the Fire Nation.

As flames conjured from dexterous fingertips, he narrowed his eyes, "I know how to deal with the likes of you."

He charged forwards, on the offense.

Those other firebenders were chump change, he really had to be on guard to try to par wits with the former Princess of the Fire Nation.

He promised Loki that he would come back alive, and the odds were that he might not with her bending back on.

*

Stepping around and looking around at the place, a look of disgust came about the face of the next visitor of the day.

Coming here to Munto Island, she expected everything to be orderly and maintained. This was anything but that.

Gazing around, she frowned, "I wonder what happened here."

She had come to see things for herself.

"This definitely won't pass inspection."

The woman looked around and then ventured on inside the building, where things were still chaotic. Patients gone free, but even she knew that this was done as a distraction to cover whomever was really trying to pull something here.

If this woman wasn't anything, it was stupid.

She'd be able to spot the culprits if they decided to dare come to the main doors, which they were smart enough not to.

No, they had another way of escaping.

This was a problem that was partially her fault. She hadn't looked into this matter completely as of yet. And now that she was finally getting around to it, it was too late.

Someone decided to take it upon themselves to charge at her. It was obvious this individual wasn't in their right mind, otherwise they wouldn't have done so.

Her comrades came rushing forward, ready to defend, but she stuck out her arm to signal them to not do anything. She could handle it, "Start putting people back where they belong by any means necessary."

Sidestepping the attacker, she reached with a firm grip for their weak points, using their improper footing to trip them, guiding them into a flip so they wouldn't land on their head at the very least.

Seeing other enemies on their way over, projectiles came from her long silk sleeves and she tossed them with accuracy and grace. The projectiles connecting with the long loose clothing of the patients, ricocheting them back into the walls, effectively pinning them.

"That takes care of that."

The captain of the small elite team rushed back over, bowing to his Queen.

Mai sighed, looking around, "Find whoever's in charge. Let's help them get some order back in this place."

_I finally came to see her…and now all this…_

*

Reaching, he knew that he was going to meet his end soon. That is, if things kept going like this. If she kept toying with him or whenever the princess finally got serious.

He'd been struck by her lightning seven times.

She was so unpredictable, her movements, everything.

"I'm sorry Loki…Hahn…"

It looked like she was coming in for the finishing blow.

And that's when it happened.

"W-…"

The floor lifted?

"Wha…?"

No…earthbending.

The glider reduced to the form of a staff pointed towards Azula, Aang frowned at the sight.

Dr. Toma would have died if the Avatar didn't intervene.

"Azula…"

Azula grinned maniacally, "AANG!" This was what she was waiting for. She was unchained, broken free on her own.

"Dr. Toma…?"

He turned his head slightly to look at Aang from the platform, "Y..yes?"

"Firebending is prohibited on this island right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay, then I'll use the other three elements."

Dr. Toma heaved, "O-okay…"

Aang stepped forward, "Azula we don't have to do this."

She giggled, taking a step forward and blue flames burst out from the palms of her hands, "Are you ready? Aang? Ready to die?"

Keeping his firm earth bending stance, Aang took a deep breath. As much as he didn't want to fight her, it looked a little inevitable.

His mission, to get the injured Dr. Toma out of here and get Azula away from this place.

Now, he had to improvise on how to do just that.

Dr. Toma coughed, his body fidgeting violently.

_I don't have much time._

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: So here it is. The first part of the multi-part event.

Aang's turn to fight an insane Azula.

Will Dr. Toma live?

About Dr. Toma. He's just a guy that you either totally dislike or grow to like eventually. As you can see, he's got some good in him. At least when it comes to people in his personal life.

Preview for the next chapter: More of the unexpected. And more visitors!?

I'm sorry it took almost 2 months just for me to do one chapter! I promise chapter 7 will come out much sooner! I've kept every review done to this story in mind as I started the multi-part event. And trust me when I say, I'm as much of an Azula fan as you are. -Wink, wink, hint- So how could I possibly turn this situation around? You'll have to wait and see.

I know this chapter might not appeal to everybody, but I believe chapters 7 and 8 will redeem this one.

By the way, who foresaw Mai coming to the asylum? With her personal elite squadron at that. I'll bet nobody saw that one coming. =]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just another Day in the Asylum Part Two

*

The long tailed creature stopped before a group of female guards.

Ming turned around to see people that she didn't know, but she'd heard about them. Actually, the world knew who they were. She almost went faint at the fact that once again, she was getting to meet people who would be in history books. It made her grateful to have been born in this time. The time of Avatar Aang. Thinking about him, she'd hardly ever seen him since their first trip to Munto Island. Other people were to escort the Avatar. It was an honor to have actually met the one who ended the war. And even to fly on his glider. Of course none of the others actually did believe her story until her superior let her know that she wasn't needed to escort the Avatar any longer.

Ah well, that's how life was at times. The raise for that one day was nice anyway.

She was minding her own business when the tall animal scampered up towards her and she saw the people that she did. Quirking a brow, she stood and watched as the animal settled itself down to rest as the trio was stopping right in front of her.

A tall girl dressed in fine green robes hopped off, her long flowing brown hair swaying with the wind. She seemed in a hurry, actually they all seemed to be in a hurry. If it wasn't for her blue eyes, Ming would have figured she was from the Earth Kingdom. The blue eyes of her and one of her comrades immediately signaled off the clue that they were from the Water Tribe, even though they wore Earth Kingdom clothes and garments.

The third with them was another girl, but she couldn't tell where she could possibly be from.

Snapping out of her daze of awe, she took a stance of honor and said so they could hear, "Welcome to the Fire Nation!"

Katara didn't recognize the girl but she recognized what she was wearing. This girl didn't look too older than they were, but was a soldier and not just that, an imperial soldier. Maybe she'd have a clue as to where Aang could have been. Approaching, she smiled a little, "Thank you. I just want to ask you a quick question."

Ming nodded, "Sure. Anything for the Fire Nation's royal guests of honor."

Suki looked to Sokka and then smiled a little, whispering, "It's nice to come back as royal guests considering the last time we came here was when we were taking out the Fire Lord's fleet."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. But it's all good now."

Katara's smile started to fade, "Well, I want to know if you know where Avatar Aang is."

Ming blinked, "Well, I know the room he stays in at the royal palace, I can take you there."

"Thank you!" Katara sighed. It looked like they ran into the right Imperial guard.

Ming looked to their means of transportation, "But it'd be better if you came by foot instead of on that…thing."

"Sure thing!" Suki leapt off the creature, Sokka following.

Ming nodded, "Okay then, follow me."

*

Katara heaved and opened the door, only to find an empty room. She'd been looking forward to seeing Aang after all this time passed by. She was so lonely without him; yet he wasn't even here.

_Where are you Aang?_

Ming didn't even need to hear anything else, "Then he must be on Munto Island!"

Everyone turned to look at her as if they had no idea what she was talking about.

Sweatdropping, Ming explained, "Well it's the main reason he's been coming here. Munto Island is a tropical island not too far away. Actually it takes less than an hour to get there. He's been going to Munto Island just about every other day. You see, the Fire Nation's insane asylum is there and he's been going to see our ex-princess."

Katara blinked.

Aang left them to go see…Azula?

She brought her hand up to rub her forehead. The confusion as to why Aang would do this gave her a headache, "Do you know where Munto Island is?"

Ming nodded, "Yeah, I can take you there right away."

Katara nodded, "Please do."

Katara decided to walk and talk with Ming so the female Fire Nation soldier could tell her all she knew since Aang first came back to the Fire Nation.

Suki and Sokka just exchanged confused glances and followed along quietly.

*

Admiral Quinta stood with his hands behind his back. His ship taking off and sailing away from Munto Island. Within the captain's quarters, he stood before three sitting men. As it appears, only three of the four original allies made it off of the Island.

"You now work for me gentlemen. I congratulate you on making it this far."

The leader came to a stand, "My name is Lazu and these are my two boys Doru and Kahn."

The Admiral nodded, "Pleasure to begin business with you. Now…" he sat down and crossed his arms, "What did you find out about that good for nothing doctor?"

Lazu, Doru, and Kahn looked to one another with grins, then all looking to the admiral, Lazu speaking up, "Well its so good you're not going to believe it."

Admiral Quinta scowled, "Well out with it already."

Lazu folded his hands on the table, "I request payment for my information."

Admiral Quinta snarled, slamming his fist on the table, "I got you out of that asylum and off that island. I think that's enough payment. A deal's a deal, tell me what you know!"

Lazu shook his head, "Gold first."

Admiral Quinta calmed down, leaning back in his seat and smiling, folding his hands on his lap, "I have an even better deal." Unfolding his hands, he snapped his fingers effortlessly.

The three men stood still as Fire Nation soldiers had their fists to each man's head.

Admiral Quinta smiled wider, "The information is worth both your lives and services. You're in debt to me because of what I've done for you and I will let you live if the information you tell me is good enough."

Lazu narrowed his eyes, "Doctor Toma is in a relationship."

Admiral Quinta chuckled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lazu gave a disgusted look, "That's the only thing we could find out about him. There's nothing else in his life that we could scoop up."

Admiral Quinta laughed, "Well that's rich. The man has a love life. Anything else before my soldiers burn you to a crisp?"

Lazu shouted, "That's all we know!"

"It's not good enough. Soldiers…"

Kahn spoke up, "WAIT! The man's name is Hahn!"

Admiral Quinta rose his hand to stop his soldiers from fire bending, "Did you just say that Doctor Toma is in a relationship with a man named Hahn?"

Lazu looked to Kahn gritting his teeth. There went his bargaining chip, the actual information and details.

Admiral Quinta blinked, "Are you sure?"

Kahn nodded, "I'm positive."

Admiral Quinta motioned for his soldiers to leave, "Lazu, your subordinate has just saved your lives. Welcome to the crew gentlemen."

The three exchanged glances.

Admiral Quinta rubbed his hands together, "Doctor Toma…who'd have thought? This is very career demolishing material. Information like this…wait…it explains a lot about that man.."

Lazu's hands became fists, he rose without a thought and pointed to Kahn, yelling, "You backstabbing son of a…"

At that, Fire Nation soldiers of the crew burst back into the room, grabbing Lazu and escorting him to the deck, wasting no time in throwing the man overboard.

Admiral Quinta came to a stand, smiling and linking his hands behind his back whilst pacing, "Doru and Kahn you both now work for me and if either of you dare defy me, you will meet the same fate as your gang leader friend, got it?"

Both men looked shocked and nodded.

With the snap of his fingers, Doru and Kahn were escorted to an area to be refreshed, fed, and clothed as Fire Nation Soldiers.

*

Loki opened the door to let another doctor in, the nurses taking him and tending to his wounds. It was officially a battlefield out there in the asylum and the chaos was still ensuing. But that didn't worry her more than the fact that Dr. Toma hadn't come back yet. It'd been an hour since the breakout began.

Gina looked to Loki and reached to pat her shoulder, "It's okay, he'll come back." She offered a small smile.

Loki had just stopped pacing. She'd done everything that Dr. Toma asked before going to check on the princess, "I don't know, I want to just…go over there and see if he's okay."

Gina nodded, "I'm still trying to figure out how all of this started and when its going to end."

The women shared looks of empathy and understanding. Loki knew for sure that Gina was also hoping for Dr. Toma's safe return.

As far as she knew about this woman, Gina didn't have the same circumstances as she did before working for Dr. Toma. Actually, Gina used to work in the royal palace. She wasn't sure for how long, but she'd had a pretty decent and normal life. Instead of wanting to be a physician, she wanted to help the people who she believed needed it the most.

Gina was from a poor family in the Fire Nation and she knew even when she was a young girl that she didn't want to continue being poor and seeing her family struggle. She found a liking and refuge in the fact that she knew how to soothe and calm people whenever they had issues. At the same time, she wanted to learn how to heal. Her parents pulled together every penny to send her to school and she gained favor with important people who wanted to help her achieve her dream of helping people.

Eventually her talents and eventual connections landed her a job in the royal palace. However, working as a healer for soldiers she didn't think was her passion. Meeting Dr. Toma one day, Gina got her big break to start working in the mental hospital, where she believed she'd really shine as a helper and healer for less fortunate people.

Looking at Gina, Loki thought Gina had a much easier life. Even so, she wasn't envious, rather grateful to have such a nice girl as a fellow head nurse.

Gina was a very understanding person. So she believed in her heart that Gina would understand what she was about to do.

Loki reached and took a hold of the doorknob, exhaling a long sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Loki looked back determined, "I'm going to him Gina."

"But…!"

"I have to. I have to see if he's okay. Don't worry, I'll come back with him, I promise."

Gina looked to her friend worriedly and then nodded, tearing up. Turning, she rushed to grab a medical kit and made way back to the door, handing it to her, "Then take this with you just in case he's hurt."

Loki gave her a small smile, "Come on now. You have to keep a straight face for all the other nurses in here."

Wiping her eyes, Gina nodded, "This just reminds me of…the front lines of battle so much…"

_That's right. Before working in the royal palace, Gina supported the front lines of battle as a healer in the war. I think Gina was ultimately under the Great General Iroh's command in Ba Sing Sei all those years ago._

It wasn't like Gina was a young girl, in fact, Gina was much older than she was. Which is why she respected her.

Grasping the kit, Loki let go of the door to rush and give Gina a tight hug before leaving Dr. Toma's office.

*

Dr. Toma couldn't move. He was stuck in the spot that he was in. Everything in his body just…hurt and the pain was agonizing. He didn't think he was going to make it, let alone last another twenty minutes. He desperately struggled to keep himself awake even.

So even though he'd acted like a total prick, the Avatar still showed compassion and even submitted to his authority. Playing everything by the book.

He could see the battle commencing though the words being spoken; he didn't have enough nerve to completely grasp words. They were going in one ear and out the other. He couldn't even heave his breath anymore. His pulse slowed, and his heart wasn't racing so hard anymore.

_So this is it?_

He promised that he'd come back alive. What was going to happen to his staff with him out of the picture?

The thought of that scoundrel Admiral Quinta, putting his hands on Loki was enough to resurface anger. He had to stay alive to protect his apprentice. She was a smart, beautiful, talented girl. She didn't deserve the life she had nor did she deserve to be put in any situation similar to what she was caught up in before. With that alone, he found the will to stay awake as long as he possibly could. To wait for healing.

Aang had only redirected lighting once, and that was against Fire Lord Ozai. He didn't think he wanted to do that again, but he was prepared to just in case Azula shot something other than blue fire his way.

The room was way too small to fight in and he was trying to prevent Dr. Toma from getting caught in any of the crossfire.

"Azula! I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt me!"

She smiled wickedly, "I never made a promise! Hahaha!"

"Azula! What about all the times we've been talking up to now? Don't any of those things matter? I know that you remember them!" He blasted wind to keep the flames back from Dr. Toma's way, then started earth bending to get back on the offense.

Azula was as agile and graceful as she was cunning.

"Azula! Answer me!"

She scowled, "I don't need to answer to you AVATAR!"

That hurt Aang on the inside, "I…I thought that you were getting better and even would call me Aang and acknowledge me as a person…"

_When she double crosses you, it will be to intentionally break your heart, insane or not._

He knew better than to use water at such a close range. Water conducts electricity. The water he could use would be from the ocean surrounding the entire island, though using powers from the Avatar state, he could most definitely perform top notch water bending any second now. To avoid something chaotic, he'd wait for the right moment to waterbend.

Thinking of Mai's words, he tried his best to ignore them. No, this was why Azula had to get better. He'd seen a side of her that no one else might have. He'd continue to have hope in his heart that she could get her sanity back and be better than ever.

_You could take her bending away…_

He let out a frustrated grunt at Zuko's words. They just didn't understand. Neither of them understood her. That was why Avatar Roku wanted him to do this. It had to be someone who didn't know her personally for as long as everyone else in her life, who could get to know her.

"Please…let's stop fighting!"

Azula jumped upwards, bringing her body into a frontflip, blue fire beneath her feet pin wheeling beneath her shoe as she moved.

Aang didn't want to firebend on the island. Stomping on the floor, he rose earth up towards where her foot would land. As her foot landed on the raised earth, the fire canceled out. With swift movements he shot out a gust of wind to blow Azula back, her backside hitting the wall hard.

Noticing the impact, Aang lowered the earth he'd raised and rushed over, perhaps he'd went overboard, "Azula!?"

At first he thought she was knocked out, however when he got close enough, she sprung up, swiping her hand towards him, her blue fire erupting to life at too close of a distance to dodge.

Aang began working his arms, increasing gusts against the flames, starting to back away slowly. He was very grateful that he was on the ground floor.

At that moment, Loki burst into the room with the med-kit in hand and she had to stop at the appearance of blue flames all around.

She stood shocked at the sight.

The Avatar was fighting the patient and when she looked around…

"DOCTOR TOMA!" She rushed over to him and went to touch him.

"L-Loki?"

"It's okay Dr. Toma! I'm here." She went to open the med-kit.

"N-no Loki…don't…"

The heat in the room gave her a clue as to what Dr. Toma was getting at. She closed the med-kit, "Okay, then I'm going to move you to safety first." Getting up and scurrying to his side, she rolled him so that he was laying down flat on his back, moving towards his head, she reached to get a grip by looping her arms under his and pulling with all her might. Though he clearly weighed more than she did, she had the faith and adrenaline to get him to budge in the way she wanted.

As Aang extinguished the flames with air bending, he knew through the vibrations of the earth that Loki was here too and she was moving Dr. Toma to safety and for healing. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

"AVATAR!!!"

"Azula!" He narrowed his eyes and closed them for a moment of concentration, his arrows glowing. With the help of the Avatar State, he was able to earthbend even through this floor and now…

She laughed and went to flip into a pinwheel of blue fire once more.

_I have to knock her out. There's no other choice._

It didn't take long before water gushed in and hit Azula directly mid-air, sending her reeling to the side and into another wall.

_Thank the spirits that all the walls are padded!_

He was using the padded walls to his advantage. He could do this!

*

Loki worked hard and used all the strength she could muster in order to drag Dr. Toma out of the room, down the hallway, and to a main hallway. It was there that she had to stop and rest for a minute or two before she would go back to moving him. Looking around, she noticed that this was a good spot to actually start using medicinal technique to restore him even a little. She wasted no time and prepared an injection with painkiller, injecting his arm, "Just hang on for me…please…"

She knew that the main hallway couldn't have possibly been as safe as it looked, but she had to begin administering care or she wouldn't have a master anymore.

*

"You guys have done as well as I expected." Mai gave the captain of the squad a nod of appreciation to back up her words.

The Captain nodded, "Crimson Squad, spread out even further and perform your duties. Your Queen has spoken." As everyone else spread out even further to take care of business, the captain remained with his Queen.

Mai chuckled a little, "Honestly, I don't need the protection. You saw so yourself."

The captain smiled, "I know that, but its our duty to serve and protect the royal family my Lady. Plus, a good friend of mine told me that you're expecting."

Mai rolled her eyes, either Lo or Li must have told him that she was pregnant with Zuko's baby. Looking around she sighed.

"The seed of the royal family must be protected."

Mai shook her head, "I know I know. You don't have to keep reminding me." She respected the man but she didn't need to hear and be reminded of the passion she and Zuko had every five minutes as an excuse to be babysat.

That was something that she wanted to keep between her and Zuko, the details of it at least. Since apparently the fact that they lost their virginity to one another had many people in the Fire Nation buzzing with excitement. All it took was one time and she was pregnant, but by then they were already married. To be reminded of her first time wasn't too bad. Though she was here to work, not reminisce about Zuko in that sort of way.

_Actually…_

She was here to see Azula.

Aang's words eventually got to her. She just wondered if they would get to Ty Lee. She hadn't expected to come here to all this madness.

"My Lady!"

"Yes?" Mai turned to see a scout.

"There was a imperial ship that was said to arrive on Munto Island at the time the chaos started and it left the island a few minutes after we arrived."

"Where did it come from?"

"The far north side of the island."

Mai's ship had come from the south, "Am imperial ship you say?"

"Indeed ma'am."

"Do you know who's it was?"

"No clue ma'am."

"Thank you, you may leave now."

As the scout went back to be on the lookout for anyone coming or going off the island, she narrowed her eyes. Someone of the palace was in on this. An imperial ship meant that someone was most certainly abusing their power.

She'd devised her list of persons to undergo investigation.

Admirals owned imperial ships.

_What would an Admiral be doing docked on the northern side of Munto Island besides keeping hidden from anyone else?_

She thought of which ones that didn't make the meeting.

As she'd been pondering, she was walking down the halls with the captain of the Crimson Squad. And it was when she was coming down one hallway that she'd found something peculiar.

A nurse was attending to a doctor's wounds.

Mai looked at them with a bit of sympathy, "Captain Lee, please go help her."

"Yes my Lady!" He rushed over and Mai walked over slowly and with grace.

Loki looked up and she froze. She didn't know what to do at first and then decided to just bow. Her Queen was standing right in front of her.

The man with her rushed over and started looking over Dr. Toma.

"What happened here?"

Loki looked up to her Queen, "It all started by a small group starting the uprising as they were getting their medication administered to them. They took the opportunity to escape their cell and let the other patients out. Since then, its been a war zone all over the building my Queen."

Mai nodded, "And what of this Doctor?"

"This is my master, Doctor Toma, head of the building. He was injured pursuing the captivity of escaped patient Princess Azula…"

Mai's eyes opened a bit wider, "And where…?"

There was a large commotion suddenly heard, as if a wall was burst through. At that, Mai went in to pursuit and investigate, "Captain Lee! You stay here, I'll handle this!"

"Yes my Queen!"

As soon as she'd burst into the room, she noticed the room was empty, on fire, and there was a large gaping hole in the wall that had to have been caused by earth bending.

Aang was here because she didn't know a single other earth bender that would come here, especially at this time.

Making her way through all the fire, she leapt out the hole and left the building, following the trail of destruction and fire towards the duo still caught up in the heat of battle.

*

Ming raised her hands to cover over her mouth, "Oh my…"

Sokka, Suki, and Katara looked with wide eyes at the state that Munto Island was currently in. As they made it to the shores, a familiar sky bison rushed over to meet with them.

"Appa!", Katara went to hug the bison lovingly, nuzzling into his fur. If Appa was here, Aang was here.

Sokka took out his sword, "Ming, what's going on here?"

Ming was shaking her head in disbelief, "I…I don't know."

Suki pointed, "Look over there! It looks like we're not the only ones here."

Ming widened her eyes, "The Fire Lord is here too?"

Katara looked back, "Zuko is here?"

Ming nodded, "That boat is for royalty only…"

Katara patted Appa some more, "Alright guys, we're going in." Walking towards the shore, she immediately began bending, raising the water and moving it towards her so that it covered her arms entirely.

Suki took out her fans, "You know with Zuko here, there might be a chance that there aren't anymore crazy people running around."

As soon as she finished her sentence, a man ran out from the building and towards them.

Without hesitation, Sokka threw his boomerang and watched as it flew out, coming around just to whack the man on the back of his head and knock him out. Dashing over, he grabbed his boomerang from off the ground, "Maybe not." He chuckled.

Katara started towards the asylum, "Alright, let's move."

*

Aang dodged the fire blasts effortlessly, wondering if he should begin fire bending now. Though being outside, it was much easier to use each of the other elements. His earth bending was even greater out here.

Azula was gaining on him and catching up fast.

"Come out come out wherever you are AVATAR!"

He could face her, and win, but his goal at the moment was to get her far from the building itself. The property was getting damaged too much and others who might have gotten nearby might get hurt. He was glad that Loki got away with Dr. Toma and he hoped that they were alright by now. After a few minutes, he'd thought they'd gotten far enough, stopping, he turned around and took stance, breathing easier, "Okay…I can face Azula…"

Her mind was racing with thoughts. About the things that he'd said when she was chained, about the things the hallucination of her mother was telling her. Ursa kept her word and wasn't speaking to her anymore, no matter how much she called out for her mother. Her mother wasn't answering.

Aang looked with sadness at Azula.

He started walking towards her while she seemed out of it; he was going to hold her and hug her close now that he had the chance.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME! YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She was blasting fire in random directions, seeming to have completely forgotten that Aang was there.

He was walking towards her slowly, the blasts not going in his general direction yet. He wondered just why her attention had gone elsewhere instead of on the fight. But this was good, it meant that he didn't have to fight, he'd have to just defend. His main purpose for even being on the offense was to get her back and away so he didn't get burned.

Most of this fight he'd been on defense.

She wasn't talking to him. Just who was she talking to?

In a tree Mai was watching the spectacle, deciding that it would be best that she not do anything just yet. If Azula went to attack, she'd intervene. For the time being, she was listening. She noticed her arm shaking as she heard Azula's screams, "Hurry up and do whatever you have to…" she whispered to no one in particular.

Fire coming in his direction, Aang took stance and raised the earth to make a wall to fend it away from him. He lowered it as soon as the fire blasts stopped and he noticed Azula was crying.

He dared not speak and held his breath as he slowly went towards her. As he'd gotten closer, he reached his arms out, wondering how she was going to take this; taking the chance either way.

She came back to her senses enough to know that the Avatar wasn't attacking her anymore, rather, he was right in front of her.

Her dream flashed back into her mind and she rose her hands slightly, shaking.

Aang leaned in, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Placing his hands on her upper back and squeezing her tightly, "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you and I'll never leave you."

She cried into his shoulder, releasing heavy sobs, "I'm so alone…"

Mai blinked, watching the scene unravel before her. It made her think that perhaps Zuko and Aang were hinting towards…what was right. To try to restore Azula to be a better person. Watching Aang hold her, she was reminded of how in the privacy of their quarters, Zuko would hold her like that. Zuko holding her like that sent shivers down her spine, made her want him. Him holding her like that resulted in her being persuaded enough to allow him to move her to their bed. He held her like that after they'd discovered a climax together and he'd held her like that in delight when she first told him she was going to have his baby.

Well, Aang wasn't holding Azula as intimately, it was just a hug. Though she watched Azula closely. It was so weird to think that…this was Azula of all people like this.

Azula buried her face into his shoulder, at first hesitant about hugging back, though slowly and surely she started raising her hands higher.

Mai was relaxed, that was until she noticed Azula's fingers. Her index and middle finger extended, meant that she was about to bend and she doubted Aang could notice an attack like that coming. Without wasting time, she leapt out from her spot, flinging projectiles outwards and directly at Azula.

Aang was caught up in finally being able to hold her, until he practically heard something swooping in from the air, though it was too late.

Azula let go of him, pushing him back with one hand about to charge lightning and it was as she was shooting it that she was suddenly hit.

Mai wasn't aiming to kill, however, the projectiles caught onto the princess's sleeve with enough force to send it downwards and her with it.

In an instant Azula went down, her head bashing against a rock.

Aang didn't have time to react to her fall, he immediately accepted the lightning and redirected it out towards the sea, however, once Azula went down, he turned back slightly exhausted and knelt before her in shock, reaching for her.

Azula wasn't moving.

He reached and started shaking her gently, "Azula! Azula!"

She was unconscious.

He looked up and saw Mai standing a little distance away from him. He moved and sat before her head, lifting it up and setting it in his lap, deciding to take a look at where she'd hit her head. He winced and the sight of blood made him look up at Mai with tears in his eyes.

Mai tried to put on the most non-emotional look she could muster.

"M-Mai!"

"She was about to attack you. Your life was in danger…"

Aang leaned down and closed his eyes to stop any tears from falling, he placed a small kiss on the unconscious princess's forehead, sitting up, he bit his lip and looked to Mai.

A small staring contest ensued and Mai was the first to interrupt the silence, "I'm sorry. But I saw that she was preparing to shoot lightning behind your back…"

"I…thank you…but she's…"

"We need to get someone to heal her. That looks like a nasty wound." She looked to the ground.

It was then that Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Ming were running towards them, gaining on the direction they'd seen lightning flash.

The sight made them all freeze.

Aang looked up, shocked to see Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Ming.

Ming immediately bowed, "Your highness!"

Mai shook her head.

Aang shook his head, "Please Katara please! Heal her!"

Katara didn't know what to make of the sight, though seeing blood on Aang was enough to cause her to cover her hands in water and kneel down before him, firstly to clean the blood away, and secondly to start the healing process.

Mai turned to the others and sighed, "She fell and hit her head." Walking to where her projectiles were, she knelt and picked them up, placing them in the holder up her sleeve.

Ming stood once more, "My Lady, I-I didn't know you were here. I thought the Fire Lord was. The asylum…"

"Is being taken care of and restored back to what it should have been before I got here." Mai started walking back towards the asylum.

Everyone except Katara and Aang looked after her. Katara was concentrated on healing Azula as best as she could.

Sokka called out, "So should we take her back to the palace?"

Mai waved her hand, "Do what you want with her." She stopped and looked back, "I suggest you don't bring her back to the royal palace. Zuko wouldn't know what to do when she wakes up."

Ming decided to follow her Queen, she turned, and gave a small wave, mouthing a small goodbye.

Suki waved back and then turned, "Sokka, we should get Appa and get off this island."

Sokka nodded, "I agree. For now, I guess we should…take her back to Ba Sing Sei…with us?"

Everyone went quiet and in silent agreement, that was made their next move.

Aang was able to keep himself together, though he continued to hold Azula even as they rode Appa back to the Earth Kingdom capital.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! It'll get better I promise! So Azula's now out of the asylum in a way that no one expected?

I originally included on making this multi-part event 3 parts. But this chapter was me running out of ideas for things to go down all at once at this particular time. The story of course will go on. I guess this chapter and like the 1st quarter of chapter 8 will conclude the multi-part event. And if this was more episodes of Avatar, this chapter would be the equivalent of a season finale. Or that of an arc ending and a new arc beings chapter 8.

**Preview for the next chapter**: Mai tells Zuko of what happened and together, the Fire Lord and Lady order the repairs of Munto Island and of the asylum. What of Azula's current condition? How will Katara absorb all that she's seen and heard?

Find out next time.

Read and review please. =D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty

*

The images were coming back to her. It was due to it being mentioned that she knew the princess was still alive. The difficult part was how she was going to relay what happened to Zuko as well as the Director of the Fire Nation's mental health program.

It'd be easier if she could just talk to the Director's son. However, it was better to relay the information to who mattered the most in status. As much as she usually didn't care about titles, this was the kind of situation in which they actually mattered. She'd called forth an immediate meeting of doctors, generals, and admirals.

This time everyone was accounted for.

Zuko was standing by her side in the meeting quarters.

Admiral Quinta sat with his arms crossed, making sure to stay the closest towards the door.

Clearing her throat, Mai began, "About what happened on Munto Island." This was Zuko's first time hearing of the events, "The first thing we need issued is the order of repairs for the entire island. The facility itself was mostly destroyed by escaped inmates, however, a portion was devastated by the Avatar."

Some men fidgeted in their seats.

"Pleading for the Avatar's case, I witnessed most of what happened. The property was damaged due to self defense." She looked directly at a very angry Director.

The Director, even in his old age, dared not look away from his Queen, no matter how enraged he was at the events that took place.

Mai continued, "The head doctor is currently being treated. He'd been mortally wounded as well as a high number of doctors, nurses, and patients alike. We believe the ones to have started this entire fiasco were patients who should not have been in the mental health program in the first place. Rather, they should have been placed in prison for their crimes."

Zuko looked to his wife as she addressed these people. In his mind there was a sense of awe at her beauty and grace.

"I think it's time the Fire Nation started the construction on a second maximum security prison."

Everyone stirred as a response to her statement.

"My Lady! Do you mean a second Boiling Rock!?"

Mai nodded, "That's exactly what I mean."

Another General blinked, "But where would we locate it!?"

Mai stretched her hand out, pointing to a giant map of the world that took up the entire meeting table, "The Fire Nation is surrounded by many smaller islands that aren't too far away from one another. We'll find one that isn't inhabited and the construction will begin there. It's the only option we have considering the number of war criminals." She looked to the Director of Mental Health, "The fact that some of the patients are not actually insane is a troublesome feat and I want there to be a place where we can house them. As you know from this incident, most of them are very dangerous."

The Director nodded in agreement.

"I also suggest that the mental asylum be expanded once more and more jobs be issued out. With all due respect, you need fire benders on Munto Island. The fact that you didn't have any made the situation even worse. I have no idea what would have happened had the Avatar not been there."

The Director scowled, as he knew of Dr. Toma's current condition.

In Mai's mind, the incident that took place close to the shore replayed in her mind over and over. Aang embracing Azula lovingly, Azula trying to firebend Aang into his next life; her projectiles catching a hold of Azula's sleeve and speeding to the ground, ricocheting her body with it. The side of her head hitting that large rock.

She knew that just as she was blaming herself, Aang was doing the same thing.

It was all in the pained look on his face as he shed tears for her.

This was why the Fire Nation needed more order. This was why Azula needed to be in a better place, under better care.

She wondered if Katara's healing ability really would do the trick.

"This plan is essential as it will calm down the people of this Nation. It will give people more paying jobs, since unemployment has been on the rise. We'll need security on Munto Island, architects, construction workers, doctors, and nurses. We'll need teams to find another island to begin the construction of the 'second Boiling Rock' as you'd like to call it."

Everyone gave a nod of approval.

Zuko, hearing Mai's plan, decided to remain silent. He had so many questions for his wife, however, he'd hold them until they were alone and in their own quarters.

Mai stood straight, her hands at her sides, "Any questions?"

Most of the men looked around to one another, silently daring one another to speak a word against their Fire Lady.

Mai smirked a little, "I didn't think so. I want security hired and trained through and by the military. I want jobs given out to all the Fire Nation citizens who lost out after the war ended. I want two teams sent out as soon as possible. One team to go on an expedition to find a new island, the other to do a clean sweep of Munto Island. With the way it currently is, all the non-injured patients will have to be shipped elsewhere until the new asylum is completed."

The Director spoke up, "A place to ship the patients has been arranged. Their treatments will be taken care of elsewhere. However, I do have a question my Lady."

Mai quirked a brow.

The Director narrowed his eyes, "What if all of the patients aren't accounted for?"

Mai knew exactly who he was talking about. Of course a patient from the royal family would be searched for firstly out of all the patients, "Why don't you worry about making haste to find the _others_?"

He knew that was cue for no further questions about Princess Azula or her whereabouts.

Mai's small smile vanished, "Dismissed."

As the last of the generals left, Zuko took a seat at the head of the table since Mai decided to stand up during the entire meeting. Now left alone, he rested against the chair, "Mai, what happened there? And where is Azula?"

She turned around, trying to remain as emotionless as possible as she told him in detail of all the events which took place since her arrival on Munto Island.

It was after she finished that Zuko tensed, "Mai…why would you do that?"

"She'll be better off with the others in the Earth Kingdom."

As much as Zuko didn't want to argue, "I don't get it. We could have just kept her here. There's plenty of places! She didn't have to stay in the palace if you didn't want her to!"

Mai shook her head, thinking about Aang's pained expression, "It wasn't about what I wanted."

"I can protect my own sister."

Mai narrowed her eyes, "Zuko, the others are getting her treatment and are going to be taking care of her. They'll bring her back when she's ready to come back. It's better this way."

Zuko's hands became fists and after a few minutes, he calmed, "I love you. I also don't agree with what you did."

Mai shook her head, "It's not like she's with strangers like she has been all this time. Or did you already forget that everyone is staying with your uncle in Ba Sing Sei?"

Zuko froze, reaching up to rub his forehead, "Uncle…"

"Maybe this incident was a way of letting us know that she needs her time with your uncle too. Like you already had." She stepped towards her husband, leaning in and placing each hand on the edge of an armrest, "You won't need to worry about her for a while. This takes that responsibility off your shoulders. You can focus more on ruling the Fire Nation."

Letting his hand fall, Zuko stared into Mai's eyes.

"It was all my idea to let them take her to Ba Sing Sei, not Aang's."

She said that just to make sure he didn't get any second thoughts on that subject.

Zuko sighed, "She's even more dangerous now than she was before…"

Mai reminded, "Everyone's stronger than they used to be. Plus, if Katara could beat her once, she can do it again. What happened on the island just goes to show that Aang by himself could take care of the situation if she got out of hand."

"But…"

"Stop worrying Zuko."

It was then that he was reminded of one of the reasons he'd married Mai.

When she came out of her shell a year ago and started expressing herself , out came this phenomenal woman. And after they'd made love for the first time and she'd gotten pregnant, it seemed she was reaching even further to be at the top of her game. She was making all of these decisions, even when he didn't know what to do about a situation. She was his most trusted adviser in anything and everything.

Staring into her eyes right at that moment, he was reminded of their burning passion for what they believed in. Mai may not be a fire bender but she truly was of the Fire Nation.

Without a moment of hesitation, he reached and pulled his wife towards him by her shoulders, crashing his lips against hers and letting his eyelids drop simply.

Mai kissed back, parting for only a moment, "I'm just looking out for you."

He smiled, "I know." Closing the miniscule gap between their lips once more, he deepened his actions, finding himself as excited as the first time he'd claimed her.

She moved herself forwards, motioning and sitting on her husbands lap, getting the feeling they wouldn't be leaving that chamber for a couple of hours.

*

The Director of the Fire Nations mental health program, Fuji, didn't want to spend another second in the royal palace.

Ultimately, he felt as if the Fire Lord wasn't much of a Fire Lord, his wife was. He wasn't alone in his opinion either, some of the other men sitting in that meeting felt the same way.

Even Fire Lord Ozai would have demanded so much more of the people. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge that man as The Phoenix King, thinking it absurd that he put himself on such a higher crown than the entire world, Ozai had a much better rule than this measly woman.

What did Fire Lord Zuko even do concerning his own kingdom? His wife was making all of the decisions for him. Especially when it came to Munto Island.

Approaching his carriage, he glared inside at his only son, who was to take over everything he owned and governed over.

Hahn stirred at the presence of his father once the old man came into their carriage, "Welcome back, Father."

Director Fuji looked to his son with hard eyes. _Even Hahn would make a better Fire Lord._

Hahn stared back, "Father may we go visit?"

Director Fuji nodded, "I need to speak to him anyway if he has finally come to a slightly better state."

Hahn looked away nervously. He couldn't stop thinking about Toma. He hadn't seen his lover since the last time he visited Munto Island; when the man was in one piece. However, he dreaded the fact that Dr. Toma might be too injured to continue medical practice. He knew Toma and knew of how he took his job seriously and was grateful for his position.

And what would his staff do without him there? How would they cope if Toma was replaced?

The only one who could make those kinds of decisions was sitting next to him in the moving carriage. Correction, the only people who could overrule his father's decisions were the Fire Lord and Lady.

Things were getting hard. The fact that their most important patient was declared missing made it even harder, "Father, what did they say?"

Director Fuji looked ahead, holding his cane firmly, "The Princess is no longer in our care. The Fire Lord and Lady have decided this."

Hahn nodded. _I'm not sure if that's good news or bad news._ Now he had to think. Princess Azula was at a horrible state and according to the conversations he'd had with a few staff members, she'd been getting a little more responsive each day after she'd been getting a lone visitor.

Was it possible that the Avatar had custody of the Princess and her well being now?

He started thinking, trying to connect the dots. If this was so, he'd rather not let such information leak. By the way his father was looking now, it was clear that none of the royal blood was going to tell him anything. She'd just be considered missing. If they knew where she was, that meant her records would have to disappear for a little while. The people who worked on her case would be sent on a vacation or something.

Or they would if most of them weren't injured and hospitalized.

The citizens of the Fire Nation were to know nothing about their Princess or of what happened on Munto Island a few days ago. They were only going to know what they were told by the Fire Lord and Lady.

In his personal opinion, the Fire Lord was handling all the affairs in the light to the public, while the Fire Lady was handling everything in the dark from the people. It actually was good teamwork and a trustworthy strategy to handle the new Fire Nation. It probably also strengthened their marriage.

Currently he knew that Fire Lord Zuko was working on a huge project to change Fire Nation schools. Rumor had it that this idea was started and enforced by the Avatar. It was common knowledge to the Fire Nation now. It wasn't as if Fire Lord Zuko wasn't doing anything. The public affairs probably were tremendous.

Back to his thoughts, the Avatar had Princess Azula now. He was her only visitor and present at the time of her disappearance. Though no one knew what actually happened concerning Princess Azula during the time of chaos. The only one on the outside who knew had to have been Fire Lady Mai. Fire Lord Zuko was far away from the island with other matters.

He crunched his brows inward a bit. _Multiple parts of the facility were destroyed. Could some of the damage have been caused by the Princess? She wasn't going with the Avatar quietly._ The only other people who knew of what happened were his lover and his lover's apprentice.

From what he'd heard, Loki wasn't talking. She was frantic and worried as much as he was about Toma's condition.

Relaxing his facial muscles, he held back a sigh.

_I'll be right there Toma. I'm on my way._

*

Iroh was in his kitchen humming to himself and washing the cabbage that he'd purchased from that cabbage man a few hours ago. It seemed, odd to actually have an empty house for a change.

Ever since all of those children, his nephew included, saved the world, they'd been staying with him since they clearly didn't want to separate yet. Of course, the Fire Lord and Lady had been the first to go home. Everyone else stayed. They'd all gone together to see Zuko and Mai's wedding in the Fire Nation and they all returned home together. All of this was a year ago. Everyone was a year older and the world had peace. Especially Ba Sing Sei.

Having so many young people around, he felt like a father again. Though he'd never forget his only actual son, Zuko was like another son to him. And of course, when Zuko would send him a letter asking for advice, he was always very happy to comply.

He was so proud of his nephew.

It was as that thought crossed his mind that the door was knocked on and heavily at that.

"I'm coming!"

Turning from his duty to the luscious and fine cabbage, which would be very delicious later on, he went to dry his hands and open the door for whoever it was.

Toph had been by, and she of course had to leave and go back to the palace. It was perfectly fine for her to complain about ruling the city in the absence of the actual King. He wondered where the real King was. The only answer he'd gotten to that was that the man decided to travel the world.

Opening the door, he widened his eyes at the sight before him.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

The saleswoman smiled, "Yes! They're lovely bouquets this time aren't they?"

Mina Ta, the flower girl had come around yet again. And if he didn't know any better, he thought that Mina's mother, who also came by often to play Pai Sho, had a thing for him. Perhaps a slight crush.

Iroh nodded, "Yes indeed they are. I'll take one and put it up on my table!"

Mina Ta giggled, "My mother humbly thanks you and wishes to play a game with you again. She says that this time she thinks she can actually win."

Iroh chuckled, "I'll teach her some new moves next time." He reached into a small sack, taking out the necessary change and handing it over to the girl, "You know, this flower here is known to have a scent that will soothe even the most irritable of people."

Mina Ta laughed, "I'll keep that mind and sneak some of the flowers in the school court!"

They both laughed together, heartily and with that the young girl bid her goodbye, promising to come back soon with new and even more exotic bunches.

Iroh took the flowers in one hand and searched around for a vase. Not finding one, he decided to go out to buy one. His tea shop was such a success after all.

The market wasn't as busy as it was earlier during the day. That was something that brought him joy. He could enjoy the people without all the hustle and bustle. But that was life for you. Looking around for a pottery stand, he waved as he noticed the cabbage merchant making another sale nearby.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite tea maker!"

Seeing another man he'd made an acquaintance with, he walked over as he noticed his friend had some fine pottery on sale, "Ooooh! I like this one you've got here Tao!"

The merchant grinned, "Really? Since you do an old man so many favors I suppose I could give you a discount."

Iroh grinned, "I just brought a wonderful batch of flowers from a nice young lady and I believe this is the perfect vase for them."

"Alright then. Half price!"

Iroh reached to shake the man's hand, "You've got a sale. "

The man nodded, "It's nice doing business with someone with an eye for fine pottery!"

Iroh nodded, "Likewise!" He paid the man in exact change, reaching and holding the vase carefully as he headed back to his home.

Upon entering, he saw many familiar youthful faces, "Oh! I see you all returned from the Fire Nation. How did it go?"

Sokka and Suki were sitting at the table, looking up nervously, "Ah um well…you see…"

Sokka blurted out, "I think you should put that vase down before we tell you."

Suki nodded, "We did get Aang back. He's in the bedroom, Katara is too."

Sokka added, "As well as a uh…guest."

Iroh quirked a brow, deciding to put the vase on the table and set the flowers in them just right before going back to the cabbage, "Well, I wasn't expecting any more company, but I can make dinner for six."

Sokka and Suki just looked to one another.

Suki shook her head, "I don't think the company is going to be very hungry."

Iroh went to take out a nice sized pan for the cabbage, "Oh? Then I'll set their food to the side in case they get hungry later."

Momo flew in the window, landing on Sokka's head.

Suki giggled a little before standing up, "I think I should go check on everyone else."

Sokka nodded and Iroh went back to cooking.

*

Aang heaved a sigh, his eyes never leaving the Fire Nation's princess.

Katara just stared at Aang.

Neither of them said anything to one another the whole trip and not a word was uttered since they'd laid Azula down to sleep in comfort.

For the most part, Azula's wound was healed. There was a scar, though her hair could easily cover it.

And since whatever happened on the island, Azula hadn't woken up yet.

Katara's lips became a thin line and she finally broke the silence, "Aang…"

"I thought I was doing the right thing when I led Azula to the shore."

"Aang what is all this?"

He finally took his eyes off the princess and looked up and into Katara's azure eyes, "I need some time…"

Usually Katara was very understanding. Though she'd been so worried about and frustrated for Aang being gone so long and sending a letter saying not to go after him. What would have happened had they not gone after him? What it would have been like had they came to the Fire Nation earlier in the month? She had so many questions and it didn't look like he was going to answer any of them now. The fact that he needed more time, despite having what seemed like all the time in the world, was also frustrating, "FINE!" She crossed her arms, "You have no idea how the rest of us feel! And how…shocking this is. It's even nerve racking that we had to bring her here!" She spun around, "I don't get it!"

As Suki was coming in to check on things, hearing Katara's raised voice, Katara was on her way out. Seeing that she was angry, she was unsure of whether to go to her or to check on Aang.

Aang got up, following after Katara till Suki blocked the door.

Suki shook her head, "I'll talk to her, its okay. I think you need to stay with…um…her." Turning around, she dashed off after Katara.

Aang stared after Suki for a while. He could tell from the tension of when they were all on Appa that nobody was going to comply with this idea. Sokka suggested it, yes, but even he seemed on edge to be anywhere near Azula. He wouldn't blame him, seeing as to how the last time they'd met eye to eye was the day of the eclipse last year.

To Aang, even Suki was on edge. Something in Suki didn't seem to want to go into that room and look after Azula at all.

_Oh man…_

At the moment, for them all to cope with this new situation seemed to reek of trouble and arguments all around. He wished Toph were here. She'd probably be the only understanding one. He was surprised actually. Why was it that Katara couldn't understand? She did heal Azula after he'd asked her to.

_She's more concentrated about you. Not Azula._

Then again, maybe it was the shock of the situation that made her do it? It'd been the first time they'd seen one another in a while. He didn't mean for things to turn out this way.

He silently wondered what Mai was really feeling. On the shore, she tried her hardest not to show any emotions. Was she also blaming herself as he was blaming himself for the injury?

_If I hadn't led her to the shore, none of this would have happened. Maybe I should have tried to think of another way to get her to be still and stop attacking me. Should I have even aimed to knock her out in the first place? Was that the right thing to do? Was it the right thing to bring her here? Even though Mai said to take her. Will Zuko be angry?_ Most likely, Zuko wouldn't be too happy that things turned out this way. He hoped that Mai was finally on his side because she wasn't before and seemed indifferent after the accident.

Aang shook his head. He had to now focus on what was going to happen now. What if Azula woke up and she was still insane? What if she woke up and was sane; if that was even possible.

If she woke up being her regular self before insanity, that might be a big problem. If she woke up insane, he had a better chance of getting to her.

He was now kneeling in front of her as he was before, just staring at her. She was a princess, royalty. She was intelligent, beautiful, and had many qualities about her that other people didn't have. He just wished one of her more dominant qualities wasn't being evil.

What would she be like if she were actually good? Would he ever actually see the day?

_That'd be really great._

Having the feeling in his gut that Azula wasn't waking up anytime soon, he decided to leave the room and find Katara and Suki.

*

Katara groaned, "Suki, I just don't get it."

Suki nodded, "I have to agree with you there. I mean…why her of all people?"

Katara shook her head, "You know, when I fought her during the time of Sozen's comet, I actually felt sorry for her after I defeated her. But after that, I really didn't put any more thought into it. I mean I never thought I'd be seeing her again."

Suki shook her head, "The last time I saw her was at the Boiling Rock."

"What is Aang thinking?"

Suki sighed, "As much as I try to keep the peace, I don't know if I can with her here. I think everyone, except Aang has a problem. I mean…she put me in the Boiling Rock to rot away in prison. I'm not going to be joyful that she's sleeping in a room near me, even if she's crazy and knocked out."

Katara nodded, looking to her friend with sympathy.

Suki wondered aloud, "I wonder how Sokka feels about this."

Katara chuckled a little, "Just go ask him. I'm sure you'll get a straight answer without even trying."

Suki waved her hand, "He's in the other room stuffing his face with Iroh's cabbage dish."

Katara laughed, "Maybe we should too. Before Sokka eats it all."

She smiled to the water tribe girl, reaching to pat her shoulder and show her empathy, "Hey. About Aang, I think you need to give him some time to cool his head too. Whatever happened before we got there is really getting to him. He's not focusing on the fact that he was gone, he's thinking about what happened on that beach. It was…scary to see that when we got there wasn't it?"

Burying her face in her hands at the image, she tried to purge it from her mind. Aang with Azula's head on his lap. That wasn't as disturbing as the blood, "I know Aang. I know that he wouldn't have done that. Even to her."

"I wonder…did Mai?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he's back right? And that…she's here now." Katara straightened herself, resting her hands by bringing them down to her sides, "I guess I'll give him some space, but then I want to know everything. From his first day going to the Fire Nation."

Suki chuckled, "He isn't under your radar for a time and you're already demanding answers."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding! C'mon, let's go eat."

Together the girls walked out to find Sokka and Iroh playing a game of Pai Sho, it was after they decided to help themselves to dinner that Aang had come out to join them.

The table was as silent as the rest of the house. Suki felt that she was intruding. As much as she wanted to know what Sokka was feeling, she wanted to also be there for Katara. They'd grown so close now. Also, she didn't want to leave and then Katara would explode on Aang. She knew how much the girl didn't like to be left in the dark about the things going on that concerned her. Plus she felt the last thing Aang needed was someone yelling at him.

Looking over to Aang, she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. She thought it was just insane that Azula was even here with them. But she had to consider Aang's standing and his feelings too. That was one of the main reasons she decided it best that she look at things logically and speak as neutrally as she could muster, no matter whose side she decided to take. She'd defend Aang, but only so much considering Azula was sleeping in his bed.

On the ride back from the Fire Nation capital, everyone was so tense that she thought even Appa was feeling it. When they got home, Momo was the only one who was himself. Well considering they still didn't tell Iroh who was in the other room, Iroh was his usual self as well.

Speaking of Momo, she had to try and guard her food from that lemur.

Aang giggled at seeing Momo trying to help himself to food despite the fact that Iroh fed him less than five minutes ago.

Katara cleared her throat, "So…maybe we'll get a visit from Toph sometime soon."

Iroh, who wasn't far away chided in, "Perhaps. We haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's taking her role as King more seriously than she had before."

Sokka smirked, "Or trying to escape the watchful eyes of the Dai Li."

Katara shook her head, "No, she'd just bring agents here with her. I'd like to go to the palace to see what she's up to."

Suki exclaimed hopefully, "Maybe the King came back?"

Aang perked up, "With his pet bear Bosco!"

Everyone tried to wrap their minds around the bear.

"If he did come back, Toph would be overjoyed." Iroh placed his next piece on the board, "Keep trying and one day you'll win." He got up from his seat by the board to stretch.

Sokka looked over the board carefully before pouting, "Nyyyyyyg! I never win these things!"

"Another game?"

"You're on!"

Aang, Katara, and Suki just stared.

*

As the day was ending and everyone was getting ready for bed, Aang wondered what he should do. He and Sokka shared the bed that Azula was currently sleeping on. Though he wouldn't complain, he just gathered up more blankets and made up his sleeping spot on the floor in the same room as the princess.

Someone had to stay and watch over her and he had the feeling that he'd be the only one willing to do that.

To subdue any awkwardness, in case she did wake up, he set up his bed on the other side of the room rather than right next to her. To his knowledge, Sokka would just go share with Suki again. Katara had her own resting mat.

It was as he was nestling into his bed that Katara came in to talk to him, "Hey."

He sat up, "Hey."

She looked over at Azula sleeping on the bed and was actually content at the fact that Aang had set up for the night on the other side of the room. Even Aang knew to take precautions with who he was dealing with, "Can we talk?"

He didn't budge, oblivious to the fact that she wanted to talk elsewhere, "Sure." He knew he didn't need to ask what was wrong.

"I mean in private."

"Oh! Yeah okay!" He got up and followed her out of the room. Rather than not have any eavesdroppers, they went outside.

Katara sighed, "Aang, this is really weird for me. But if you want to talk about what happened, I'm here you know."

Aang smiled a little, "I know. It's just that I had to do a lot of thinking."

"You promised you wouldn't be gone too long."

"I know. That's why I was hoping my letters would be okay. I'm sorry."

He sounded sincere in his apology. Katara was less tense now than when they were walking out the door, "I'm sorry. I was just aggravated. None of us saw this coming."

"I know. I didn't see it coming either."

Looking for a spot to sit, Katara noticed the not so high wall before Iroh's garden. She walked over and sat, allowing Aang to do the same, reaching, she rested her hand on top of his, "Can you tell me what's going on so that I'm not so confused about all this?"

Aang let his head drop and he stared at the ground, his concentration more on the fact that Katara's hand was on his, "Um. I'll tell everybody all at once tomorrow."

She sighed, expecting an answer not so different from that, "I remember you saying that Avatar Roku wanted you to do something. So that's why I'm not…well, that's why I'm trying to stay as calm as I can. But even I think that bringing her here was kind of a crazy thing to do. What exactly did he ask you to do?"

It was Aang's turn to sigh, "He wants me to help her."

"But why? How?"

"It's a lot to explain. But I know that I'm the only one who can."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before you left? I'd have been a lot more understanding. I wouldn't have raised my voice at you."

"I didn't know how everybody would react. But now that she's here, I'm going to do my duty for my past life."

A silence passed between them. Katara contemplating her next question before asking, "How long do you think she'll be here?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes for me to help her."

Katara looked up at the moon. It wasn't full tonight, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She wanted to do something to keep her mind off of what was going on and her curiosity to what Aang was going to announce to everyone tomorrow. Staring upward, a small smile traced her lips, "Hey Aang."

"Yeah?"

"You're now the Avatar. The master of all four elements and I'm a master water bender."

"Yeah."

She looked away from the moon and smiled wider, "Would you like to spar?"

Perking up, he looked up and at her with wide eyes, "Sure!" It would be like the old days. While he was still learning the elements. Though he'd pretty much mastered them all, he was still willing to train and learn new things. For one, he didn't know how to use water to heal. If something like that could work on Azula, he'd suggest it. It did help Jet get his memories back; when Jet was alive and Ba Sing Sei was their enemy.

He had to think. Waterbending healing helped Jet when he was brainwashed. Why couldn't it help Azula with her sanity?

He wasn't sure whether to ask Katara for that favor or not. Getting up with her from their spot, he decided not to for now. She'd need some time before he'd ask such a bold request. Also, he was pretty sure that Azula wasn't going to wake up today.

The proper term was comatose. He wasn't sure if it'd work better while she was sleeping or while she was awake.

Following Katara, he decided to tuck that thought away in the back of his mind and enjoy a good spar with the girl he loved.

*

It was very early in the morning that Iroh woke up and went into the room that he knew Aang would occupy.

It was odd that no one decided to speak much of their guest as well as it being odd that their extra guest never came out of the room to come and eat dinner. Though his night was occupied, he'd wait till everyone else was asleep before going to check in the room.

As he opened the door, he peered in with sorrow.

Closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed, he knelt before his niece and reached to touch her forehead. Her temperature was up a bit, so he went to prepare a towel to place on her forehead to bring it down.

Iroh wasn't surprised that his niece was here.

Zuko had his time and spent time finding his own path. His path led him to greatness and honor. He had to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and he was doing a good job at it along with his lovely wife.

When he heard the news of his brother being defeated and his niece being sent to an insane asylum, his heart ached for them both. Even if they did things that were bad for themselves and the world, they were still his family. He didn't know if he should have gone to visit either of them or not, but as a year passed by he realized that it wasn't his place to help his niece. He'd want to help her first before he sat down to converse with his brother.

Azula had more of a future ahead of her than Ozai did.

His thoughts changed the instant he went into that room and saw her. Maybe he was destined to help both his nephew and niece. Though he looked at Zuko as if he were his second son and knew Azula for what she was, now was the opportunity to lend her the hand that he'd lent Zuko when the boy was confused and lost.

Azula had been confused and lost from the very beginning. Now with the youngsters bringing her here, things could be different.

Zuko needed to be alone in order to find his way. Azula was going to need as many people as possible to help her find her way.

He'd had an interesting dream about his sister in law Ursa, which was how he knew that Azula was here. The tense atmosphere in his house when everyone came back with her gave off the biggest clue.

The flowers he brought at the shop earlier that day were paying off. They surely calmed the souls of this house.

He reached, placing the wet towel on her forehead and listened to her breathing to check for no irregularities. Satisfied that she was quite alright, he stared at her sleeping form, "If you didn't follow your father so closely, you'd have become great instead of sharing shame with my brother."

He frowned and then shook his head, getting up, he silently thought to himself.

_I'm going to need a lot more of those calming flowers. _

* * *

**A/N**: I'mma be like a manga; one chapter per month. I think this is a decent pace that I can relax into.

Here's the links to the amv's that inspired this story. Just for fun and a good watch! 8D

- Azula to "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. **www. youtube. com /watch?v=pMMmcXMtQe0** created by BentPaperClip

- The MAIN inspiration for my story! A beta done by UnderstandThisDear. Bare with the 1st 2 betas, the 3rd one is the one I'm talking about. It's an Azula beta that is just _brilliant!_ If you wanna just see that one, wait for it to load and skip to watch from 1:50 - 3:01. There's nothing more to say than _just watch it! _**http://www. youtube. com /watch?v=SJx19pSirCY **The song is "Break" by Three Days Grace

- Akarstds's amv with the song "Becoming Insane" by Infected Mushroom **http://www. youtube. com /watch?v=1gcD9170o1U** I actually watch this to study her fighting style.

This one is just for fun. But if you haven't seen the ATLA character MEP, for shame! Here it is so you can see its greatness! **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=jgfZrzSoGLo**

And here's Azula's part by itself for your viewing pleasure: **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=VDzGENHaH0w **to "Open Your Eyes" by Guano Apes

**Be sure to take the spaces out after you copy and paste so the link will work.**

**Preview for the next chapter**: Sokka and Toph's take on the situation. Aang sits everyone down for an explanation. Surprisingly, everyone's not looking to Aang for all the answers. Admiral Quinta discusses his objectives.

Read and review! =) I like reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Who's and What's

A couple of days ago, Toph had been back in the royal palace of Ba Sing Sei. Being the King at first just sounded dumb. She wanted to flick Twinkletoes on his nose for ever suggesting such an idea. That and she hated Ba Sing Sei. She didn't want anything to do with the city a year ago. After the war ended, she just wanted to go home and see her parents again. She missed them even though she didn't bother showing it on the surface.

She'd expressed those feelings once, and Katara helped her write that letter to them.

Apparently it did get to them eventually, and that was a good thing. They'd written back, but by the time the letter had gotten to the Fire Nation, she wasn't there and the war had already ended. The letter was forwarded to her in Ba Sing Sei.

The last days of the group actually being together were pretty much good times.

After Zuko and Mai left to go back to the Fire Nation, was when people of the city started coming to Aang with their problems.

With no King to run the place, Ba Sing Sei's rich were so hopeless. She had to shake her head at that fact. There were also middle class, poor people, and refugees who had so many issues to take to the King especially now since the territories belonged to Ba Sing Sei again and not the Fire Nation.

After Zuko initiated a world wide returning of all troops, which was his first order as Fire Lord, he denounced all the territories that the Fire Nation claimed which they had no right to. Mostly including all lands in the Earth Kingdom. Land-wise, most was made right again. The only thing that couldn't be fixed was the Air Nomad locations that weren't occupied.

Ba Sing Sei wanted a King on the thrown since they saw that their current King was nowhere to be found. Turning to the Avatar, it was suggested that he take the place as King. Aang immediately refused, saying that was something he couldn't do and that he knew a fellow hero with the guts to do it.

And so Toph spit out her tea when Aang publicly announced her as the new King of Ba Sing Sei.

People went half and half on this decision. Some people (the middle class, poor, and refugees) were happy to know that somebody who helped in the war and aided in Fire Lord Ozai's fall was taking the throne. On the other hand the rich of Ba Sing Sei weren't too happy that the city was being left in a child's hands, let alone a girl.

Soon enough, Toph grew into the position and was running things smoothly. Much smoother than Sokka did in his one day reign as King.

She'd been the King and head of the Dai Li for months now.

Her parents must have thought the position was permanent and not temporary, because they sent her a letter saying her father started looking up suitors for their little "King". She stuck her tongue out at that part of the letter. Looks like she'd have to tell them personally that this 13 year old was not getting married anytime soon!

Like Zuko, she liked taking her time off from the throne and just relaxing though. They both had nations in their hands now. It took some time for the thought to settle into her mind that she was now the ruler of the Earth Kingdom, seeing as to how she was King in the nation's capital. The good thing was, for now, all she had to worry about was Ba Sing Sei by itself. The other cities and towns must have been fixing themselves up.

She felt sort of bad for Zuko because the people of the Fire Nation, unlike the Earth Kingdom, needed their Fire Lord in order to do absolutely anything productive and constructive. Whereas in the Earth Kingdom, people were used to doing for themselves.

Thinking about it, she chuckled. The Fire Nation was such a pampered nation in her personal opinion.

On this particular day, she took the time to write another letter to her mother and father and was going to visit the now familiar Jasmine Dragon tea shop in the upper ring of the city. Little did she know of anything that happened in the apartment of Iroh.

Knocking on the door, she smiled as she was greeted by her much older friend, "What's shakin?"

Iroh chuckled and stepped aside to let her in, "Thank goodness a King such as yourself hasn't forgotten about little old me. It's been a while hasn't it?"

She came in grinning, "Yeah it has actually. I've been dealing with so many issues the people of this city have."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Of course!"

She was already written down in history as The Blind King of Ba Sing Sei. It wasn't as fun of a nickname as The Blind Bandit or The Runaway, but she guessed it sounded cool in one way or another.

It was as she sat down that she noticed something. As she used the earth itself to see, she could feel the vibrations of everyone within the house.

Sokka was sleeping next to Suki. Katara was in a room on her own. Aang was in a room and so was someone else, and it surely wasn't Momo. She focused on that area as she sipped her tea.

Slender well shaped body, long hair; something about the person seemed off and unstable.

"Would you like some soup?"

"Yes please." She rose from her seat at the kitchen table and walked closer to freeze at the all too familiar countenance. She would have attacked Azula in her sleep, but it struck her as too odd that she was even here in the first place and sleeping in the same room as Aang, "What's going on here?" She turned back to Iroh.

He set her soup down on the table before going to make himself some, "Even I don't know but I think today we are going to find out."

"What happened?"

Iroh sat down before his bowl, picking up his spoon, "She was brought here yesterday afternoon."

Toph went back over to her seat at the table and sat before her soup, wondering now if she could even stomach it.

* * *

Sokka turned and embraced Suki lovingly. What would he do without his Kyoshi Warrior by his side? Even though the war was over, it seemed a whole new war had begun and right in the house that all this time he'd deemed safe.

Azula was here.

Back on that beach, it wasn't the fact that Azula was injured that he said anything, it was Aang's face. If he knew any better, he knew that was also the reason Mai acted so aloof. So that they could take her away from the Fire Nation in the first place. Give them the false pretense that she didn't really care. He was able to see right through it.

Had it not been for Aang, he himself would have left Azula to bleed on that beach.

His last memory of her was painful and anger inducing. From the way everyone else was acting, they'd have probably done the same thing as his first thought. It was the second thought that spoke to him on the inside and suggested that they take her with them. At the time it was more like a sarcastic question but neither Mai or Aang thought of it that way.

Not expecting to be taken literally, that person was sleeping only a room away.

He couldn't bring himself to think of her as a woman, perhaps even a person. She was a cunning, conniving monster who deserved to get thrown away when the war ended.

Looking at Suki, now there was the epitome of a woman. Graceful, smart, kind, beautiful…she had the whole works. He had some luck actually getting her to like him without even thinking about it so long ago. Though things did happen for a reason. Yue's death taught him just how precious a loved one was supposed to be, which was something that he never shared with anyone. It was just one of those things he kept to himself.

The girl in his arms was one of a kind.

That thing sleeping in Aang's room was a hindrance to their peace.

It was as he was tussling these thoughts in his head that Suki turned over and embraced him in return, knowing that he was awake as she was too. Though their minds were on the situation at hand.

Suki nuzzled her nose into Sokka's chest. She'd been trying to stop thinking about what happened on that beach but she couldn't. It was so weird and unexpected. She also couldn't focus enough on Sokka due to thinking hard about how to keep advising Katara as to how to get through this. Eventually Katara was going to ask her a question that she probably wouldn't have an answer to. It wasn't like she thought she had all the answers, by all means she didn't. It was just that she wanted to help Katara in every way that she possibly could. The water tribe girl was her friend.

She hadn't had a moment to talk to Aang about any of this and she didn't know if she wanted to. He and Katara would just have to work things out on their own without a second opinion. It was already morning and she hadn't heard anything or anyone being drowned, so she figured that maybe they'd settled their issues the previous night.

"Mmmm Suki?"

She shifted a bit in her boyfriend's hold, "What Sokka?"

"Do you think breakfast is ready yet?"

"Probably."

He smirked, "An appetizer before the meal?"

She smiled, "Maybe."

It was as their lips locked that she remembered that anyone else's drama couldn't and shouldn't interfere with her and Sokka's time. It may have hit close to home, maybe too close, but things were better now. They were together, happy, and had little to no worries.

It was during their brief make-out session that the door was burst open by no other than Aang himself, calling in, "Breakfast is ready and Toph is here!"

Interrupted and not happy about it, Sokka let out a groan, whispering, "Continue later?"

Suki sighed, "Continue later."

They both knew that if they didn't get up, those who rose earlier than them would want to get them up despite their closeness and comfort.

* * *

Breakfast for everyone already on the table, it seemed to Iroh that everyone was having a late start. He and Toph had already had a lengthy conversation before the first to rise, Katara, was up. Next was Aang who in turn went to wake up Sokka and Suki.

He'd actually set a bowl aside for his niece, unsure if she was going to wake up or not. He had many questions for the Avatar since he was the only one to contact Azula after all this time.

As they'd gathered around the table, it seemed that everyone was waiting to pounce the poor boy with questions, but they'd prefer to finish eating first.

Toph of course, couldn't take the silence at the table for very long, "So what's up everybody? The king is in front of you and you don't even have a hi?"

Katara blinked, "How's that going anyway? I know the city's been in better hands since Wang Fire over here tried to rule it."

"HEY HEY! That's KING Wang Fire to you!"

"Oh please Sokka."

"Now now let's all calm down."

Toph piped up, "Yeah. I wanna know why SHE'S here!"

Everyone went silent. Of course, they all knew who Toph was talking about. She had all the right, just as someone else had all the right to explain the circumstances.

Aang felt all eyes on him, except Toph's, and resisted the urge to shudder.

Katara's eyes were gentler than Sokka's as she'd gotten a piece of the puzzle when she'd confronted him about it the previous day. Though it didn't end the fact that she still had questions.

Suki began, "Please tell us what's going on."

Sokka added, "Before breakfast comes back up."

Aang looked around the table to his friends, colleagues, and mentors. He'd actually not been able to eat much, though he did notice out the corner of his eye that there was a dish set aside for a specific someone. He was happy to clearly see that Iroh was accepting of this since it was his house. He decided it was in everyone's best interests that he begin his explanation, "Um…I suppose you're all wondering what's going on. I tried to think about what I was going to say, but I couldn't really come up with a speech. You see…I didn't just get the idea in my head. I was visited by a certain spirit a while ago. The spirit asked me to go to the Fire Nation and to start helping Azula…"

As her name was mentioned, all of the teenagers cringed, yet continued to listen.

Aang continued, "When I got there, I never realized just how bad things were."

Sokka intervened, "So was it your plan or Mai's plan to break her out of the mental institution!"

Ignoring any sarcasm, Aang stood his ground and looked around the room at everyone before he answered, "It was my idea."

The room suddenly sprang to life with sound as everyone began talking at once. Almost like a frenzy of concerns going around the room.

Iroh remained silent, only watching and listening as things unfolded.

Suki blinked, "Aang…what spirit would ask you to do something like that?"

He heaved a sigh, "Avatar Roku."

Suddenly everything was quiet again and it seemed no one knew what to say or ask.

Katara wondered aloud, "What's the connection? Why would the past Avatar care about just her? Why would he ask you? Why not someone in her family?"

Aang nodded for self-reassurance, "Because they are family. Zuko and Azula are descendents of the Avatar before me."

_There's no such thing as coincidence._

"Roku showed me a vision one night and it was so disturbing. At this point, I wish I could replay it or something. But you guys, I know how you must feel but think about what she's going through."

Toph crossed her arms, "So now you're her spokesperson? Are you also gonna apologize for all her actions on her behalf?"

"I can't do that. I can't say that she's sorry for anything that she's done. She did a lot trying to stop us from saving the world and she's hurt everybody here in one way or another. She's hurt me too."

Sokka shook his head, "So how can you of all people go through with this?"

Katara stirred, eager for an answer to that question.

Digits rubbing in front of the now nervous bald youth, he took a moment to think it over. Thinking of the experiences while in the asylum and thinking of his latest memories of the princess up until now. Mentally going back to the beach, he thought of the dreadful feelings he'd felt over the past month, "I may be the only one who thinks so but…no one deserves what's happened to her while we were going around living our lives and being happy. Not even thinking about anything but ourselves."

Suki narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to bring the last Fire Lord himself out here too for a healing soul searching trip?"

Everyone looked back to Suki, who stood up and glared intently, "I'm trying to see things through your eyes but all I can think about is being locked up and mocked by her in the Boiling Rock. You weren't there, you don't know what it was like. I don't know if I can just forgive and forget all that she's done. I don't know if I can accept her being under the same roof."

Sokka pipped up, "And what about when she wakes up? There's bound to be trouble! What if she starts trying to kill everybody or something? She's not in her right mind but even when she was in her right mind, she wanted to wipe us out!"

Aang wasn't sure how to respond. He just looked over to Katara, who had a look similar to everyone else's. She too, was in heavy disagreement with the mission that he was given and was taking to heart. He could understand why. Azula almost killed him underground in this very kingdom. She struck him with lightning and it was Katara who saved him and nursed him back to health. The look that everyone had was one that had a hint of hate in its midst. There was only one other person in this room who didn't hold such feelings.

Iroh stepped forward, "We don't know what will happen until she wakes up."

Everyone then turned their attention towards him, though Katara kept her gaze to Aang. She watched him closely and couldn't even read what his eyes were saying. Perhaps he'd seen things that were traumatizing over in the Fire Nation, in that big white building on the tropical island, and yet she fought any sense of sympathy since she certainly couldn't empathize. He'd been spending all of his time with someone who wanted him dead and probably still did. What she was most afraid to ask was if the crazy girl had warmed up to him in any way during the month he was in the Fire Nation. Deep down, she really didn't like the idea of that. Her attention then turned to Iroh, who most of the questions had now been directed to, as if he had all of the answers about his own niece. But she knew, Iroh only knew what he knew, as for current situations Aang was the only one to ask. She wanted to pull him aside, yet when she went to look for him, he'd left.

Getting up from the table, she had the feeling that he was going to check up on their unwanted guest.

* * *

"I know you did a lot of things and no one likes that. But I'm not asking them to like what you did in the past. I hope at some point everyone can give you a chance."

The still body of the princess had no reply for the distraught kid kneeling in front of her resting spot.

Aang looked at her sleeping face, and smiled a little, "Like this, it almost looks like you didn't do anything to anybody. I hope you're having a great nap."

Katara decided to listen in rather than interrupt.

"And I'm really sorry for anything that I said that may have offended you when I went to visit. Like when I yelled at you. It's just that the things you said were so hurtful. I don't think you want to always be hurtful like that. I think you were taught to be that way."

Not a stir from the princess before him.

Aang smiled a little.

"At least Zuko is giving me this chance. Even though we don't agree on how to go about this, he does still care about you too. On the beach, Mai came. When I wondered why she was there, it came to me; she must have come to see you too. I don't know what happened between you, but she's your friend." He smiled a little more, "I'll be your friend too, if you let me that is."

Katara looked down at the floor for a moment, keeping back a sigh. Aang surely sounded like himself. Willing to give anybody a chance no matter what. It was weird. She figured that he'd be the first one to shun that crazy girl for all that she'd done, yet there he was consoling her while she was unconscious. It was a real mystery as to what would happen when she did wake up. While she resented the thought, she was almost curious at to what would happen when that day came. It was only a matter of time. She'd done the best she could to heal the princess's wound, so all they had to do was wait.

"If it's okay with you, I think I'm gonna take a nap in my sleeping mat over there. I won't bother you with my rambling anymore. Um…night?"

She heard movement, and knew Aang was setting himself up far away from the princess to rest. It was a shame, the day had just started yet he was already going to nap. Were they really that hard hounding him for answers? Turning away, Katara decided it was best to leave them alone for now. She'd have to talk to Aang alone later on.

* * *

"When I worked under Fire Lord Ozai, I knew that I was following a man of power, cunning, and by all means, one that would leave a legacy in his wake during his world domination." The Admiral paced, his new henchmen sitting before him.

The men looked to each other for a moment, then back to the authority figure before them.

"But…he lost to the Avatar. I thought he was strong, it just turned out that he was going about things all wrong. Now we have this wimp of a Fire Lord who doesn't even lead his own country. No…his wife is practically the Fire Lord!" Admiral Quinta scowled, "I can't stand that woman. She gives me an evil eye every time she sees me."

Kahn blinked, and gulped in the presences of his new boss.

"I've sent an assassin, yet he couldn't even get to the Fire Lord. The Fire Lady took him out. I almost thought she would banish me at the last meeting. That would be troublesome."

"What's your plan now boss?"

"It must be a stroke of fate that the former princess was also a patient at that hospital you gentlemen had gotten yourselves admitted to."

"Yeah so?"

"So the question is where was she during all that commotion? Did she manage to break free?"

"I heard she went crazy, so I doubt it."

"Though at my meeting, some interesting dialogue was exchanged between the Fire Lady and the Medical Director. Interesting words indeed. I think it can work to our advantage if we were to find her and convince her to join us. We'd need someone powerful on our side and if all plans fail, she could easily take the fall."

Admiral Quinta chuckled to himself. Considering the rumors that she'd gone crazy, he'd say that it would be a lot easier to take advantage of that girl. He remember seeing her when she was in her right mind, she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"MEN!"

"YES ADMIRAL!"

"She's not in the Fire Nation anymore, that I'm sure of. I want you to start searching in the Earth Kingdom. Find her and when you do, don't do anything. Just report back to me of her whereabouts."

"But boss…!"

"We don't want to do anything unnecessary until we know every single detail."

"Boss…are you thinking of busting you know who out?"

"No that won't be necessary. We only need one of them if we want to take the throne away from that good for nothing wimp. Couldn't even win an agni kai and got his sorry face burnt up. I was there for that. I can't believe that same pipsqueak is the new Fire Lord. It makes my blood boil in frustration. Not only are his new policies costing me my extra businesses, but that pompous look he always carries himself around with…the Fire Lord and Lady. I can't stand it. It makes me sick."

"Boss what will you do when we do find her?"

"You let me worry about that. When you do find her, I want to know if she's in her right mind or not. If she is, then it'll make things a lot harder for us. We'll become her puppets. Yet if she isn't…" he smiled, "if she's still crazy…"

The pair of thugs looked to one another again, and shrugged. They had their orders now. It was in their best interests to carry through with them and to not fail miserably.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while hasn't it. I've been so so so SOOO busy. But I haven't forgotten this story and I haven't given up on it. It's been a few years but here's chapter nine. At this point, I'm just writing whenever I can. -_-;

Preview for the next chapter: All about the Gaang. Will Azula wake up? Will she stay in her comatose state a little longer?

Oh and by the way: The story originally has page breaks to signify when scenes change. I don't know why this website likes to delete them on its own for some reason. So I'm gonna represent page breaks by the 'insert line' option and see how that works. =P

Rate and Review please! 8D


End file.
